The Recovery Period
by Damara
Summary: Clois -- Sequel to In The Ruins. Now that Lois finally knows his secret, Clark must adjust to their newfound honesty...and Lois will find herself smack dab in the middle of an honest to goodness adult relationship.
1. Roommates! Again?

**Title: The Recovery Period**

**Author: Damara **

**Rating: K+ **

**Disclaimer**: The characters herein are NOT mine. I just wanted to bring them out to play for a little while…They belong to Warner Brothers and the CW Networks, as well as to the creators of Superman, Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. I promise to return them when I'm done with them…**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED**.

**Spoilers: **For Season 6

**Summary**: Lois/Clark (Clois) - Sequel to "In the Ruins". Now that Lois finally knows his secret, Clark must adjust to their newfound honesty...and Lois will find herself smack dab in the middle of an honest to goodness adult relationship.

* * *

[Chapter One - Roommates Again]

* * *

"Lois!" Chloe admonished from her cousin's bedside. It had been a week since Lois wound up in the hospital battered and unconscious from her encounter with Titan.

_And a long week it had proved to be._ Sitting here at her cousin's bedside, Chloe knew that Lois' forced immobility was a necessary evil, although she honestly wasn't sure how much more of this place she or Lois would be able to handle.

Nevertheless, as Lois' voice of reason, she'd always do her best to get through to her...if only to prevent her cousin from committing further injury to herself.

"Listen, I realize that patience and co-operation with authority have never really been your strong suits, but seriously Lois, keep squirming around like that and you're going to rip out your IV!"

Off her injured cousin's stern glare Chloe continued on despite the threat. Her cousin's bark always was bigger than her bite, "Knowing your luck you'll sever an artery and ruin your chances at being released."

Chloe was relieved to discover how that bit of reasoning seemed infallible even to Lois.

"I can't help it Chloe," she whined, "This hospital is making me crazy. One week in this bed and I'm talking myself out of gnawing off my own arm just for the excitement of something to do."

"Gee Lois dramatic much?" Chloe smiled. But then knowing her cousin she couldn't be sure how much she was exaggerating either.

At a loss for what else to do, Chloe deferred to her usual method for handling Lois in these situations; she'd appeal to her conscience, "And what about Clark huh? How do you think he'd feel finding out that in your anxiousness to break out of the asylum you made your injuries worse?"

Appropriately chastised, Lois waivered when faced with that brand of logic—since she and Clark had recently re-zoned the boundaries of their relationship, he'd become even more protective of her than usual. She'd only just yesterday convinced him that he'd had no fault, direct or indirect, in her decision to follow the lead that landed her in the hospital. Frankly she couldn't bear the thought of giving him something _else_ to blame himself for or worry about.

"Fine...," she sighed, "I promise to try and sit still. Happy now?"

"Very," Clark's satisfied tone wafted from the doorway and startled them both. He stood there, a contented smile pulling at his lips as he watched two pairs of eyes shift in his direction. The smile that greeted them was infectious; and when he slowly stepped into the room and inched closer to her bedside, Lois squelched the urge that rose up in her to pull him down into bed with her.

And thankfully it turned out she didn't need to; because once he was within reach, Clark bent down to whisper a more personal greeting and left a gentle kiss on her lips. The tenderness of the gesture stilled Lois's breath, as did the careful way he handled her before edging a position on the bed to sit beside her.

Over the last week she'd been repeatedly struck by how easy it was to be this close to him...thinking back now she honestly didn't know why she'd fought the temptation for so long.

"Hey Chloe," he smiled over at his best friend, before taking Lois's hand and cradling it in his lap. Then with a slightly disapproving tone he returned his attention back to the beauty at his side, "I thought we had a deal Lois. You promised me last night that you were going to make an honest effort. Dr. Williams said he'd release you today as long as you were able to keep your blood pressure down."

"There's nothing wrong with my blood pressure," she maintained before adding coyly, "Except maybe for when you're around."

Smiling Clark lent down to press another kiss across her lips, "Nice try Lois. But even Chloe will tell you that the more agitated you've been these last few days...the more the doctor and nurses have had to scold you about staying calm."

In her periphery Lois saw her cousin nod, "Yeah or your next of kin because you refused to listen."

_Traitor._

"Am I supposed to be able to help the fact that hospitals make me nervous?" Lois complained to no one in particular. And when she sensed compassion for her plight she plowed onward, "And then they chain me to this bed and coup me up in this room, as if that's supposed to make me feel more comfortable!"

"Lois you have two broken ribs! What did you expect them to do?" her cousin spoke up.

"I don't know," she sighed in frustration. Of course it was no secret to either of them why Lois felt so strongly about hospitals. At some point in the last week, Lois and Clark's growing honesty had culminated with her confiding something that only her cousin knew...that ever since Lois had watched her mother lose her battle with lung cancer in a hospital there wasn't any place that she feared more.

Lois shifted an apologetic gaze in their direction. "I'm sorry guys. I just want to go home," she pouted before adding softly, "Or anywhere really other than this place."

Clark tried to smile reassuringly, but his brow shot up in surprise. It was just a few seconds later when their attention was collectively drawn once again to the doorway; only this time the stares that were centered at the intruder seemed more apprehensive.

"How are you doing today Miss Lane?" Dr. Williams spoke as he stepped over the threshold. The older man had a calming presence about him, Clark noticed; probably the result of years spent putting others at ease. Lois however wasn't in the mood to be placated; she simply wanted to be let out of the asylum. Sensing her anxiousness, Clark stood up to address him as he approached the foot of the bed.

"I'm fine," Lois asserted, "And I'm ready to go home."

Disappointed by Clark's sudden departure, Lois tugged at his hand, a sign that she intended for him to stay close. Glancing down at her in pleasant surprise, Clark gently squeezed her hand before directing his attention back to the doctor.

But when the other man fell silent after opening Lois' chart and reading her blood pressure, Clark began to squirm with impatience. Fixing the doctor with an uneasy stare, Clark tried to keep his voice even when he asked, "How is her blood pressure doctor?"

"Well it's better today than it was," he answered a bit ambiguously.

"Great, then there's no reason I can't be discharged," Lois supplied resolutely.

"Your blood pressure has stabilized, but I still have reservations about releasing you Miss Lane," he cautioned. "It's important that you continue to immobilize your arm, and you'll have to wear a sling. Your rib fractures should heal within the next 6 to 8 weeks. And it you'll need to stay mostly on bed rest, at least for the next week or so. If you can follow those instructions I can't see any reason why you can't go home."

Upon hearing those words, Lois squelched the mini celebration that erupted in her head. And then the good doctor ruined her party when he added, "That is, assuming of course that you'll be staying with somebody who will be able to assist you."

_Uh oh_

All at once three pairs of eyes turned on Chloe; she was after all Lois's closest relative...and roommate.

"Oh! Me? Lois you know I would, but remember I told you my Editor is sending me on assignment to Topeka? It's an opportunity of a lifetime, and I already accepted the story," she explained apologetically, "If I turn it down now..."

_Great!_

Lois sighed disheartened. She could see her freedom already slipping away; not that she faulted her cousin for needing to go. If anyone deserved to get their big break it was Chloe.

_It was just her timing that royally sucked! _

"That's not a problem Chloe," Clark spoke unexpectedly, "Lois can stay with us at the farm."

"That's perfect!" Chloe started.

"NO!" Lois suddenly chimed in.

His fingers still gripping hers, Clark's gaze was instantly drawn back down to Lois' reclined form.

"What's the matter Lois? I thought you said anywhere was better than having to stay here?" his confidence apparently deflated by her lack of enthusiasm.

"Look Clark, no offense. I appreciate the offer, I just couldn't impose on you and your mom," she lamely explained.

"Impose?" Clark was openly befuddled. "Lois in all the time you've stayed with us at the farm you've never once considered it an imposition," the words slipped out before he knew what he was saying. They came out completely wrong of course; a fact that he realized when he heard Chloe stifle a chuckle.

"...And neither did we," he added to cover the thoughtlessness of his previous statement.

Lois regarded him skeptically; she clearly knew better then to believe that he'd _always_ viewed her intrusion with such a welcoming attitude.

Not that she blamed him; she knew she was a pain in the ass to live with.

And the last thing she was going to do was ruin the great thing she and Clark had going by moving back into the farm and driving him crazy.

Again

Clark was the most patient guy she'd ever known, but she was sure that even he had his limits. And chances were good that if he had to deal with her while she was in this condition he'd kick her to the proverbial curb in no time flat.

"Things are different now, Clark," she answered meekly. Her sudden unwillingness to meet his searching gaze gave her away. The full weight of her meaning settled over Clark. Lois' concern was genuine; nonetheless it was also completely ridiculous in his opinion. Whether he and Lois were dating or not, the farm was just as much her home as anywhere.

Or at least it had been once.

And Clark hoped that was still true.

Returning to the conversation, Dr. Williams intervened thoughtfully, altering the appropriateness of Clark's need to explain his feelings on the matter, "Well Miss Lane...if that's how you feel about it then I think it'd be best to keep you here. At least until Miss Sullivan returns home to properly assist you."

_Unbelievable! How are these suddenly my only two options?_

Lois' quiet struggle was made obvious by her constant shifty gaze and troubled frown.

"Fine," she conceded.

"I know when I've been beaten. I guess the farm it is...but only until Chloe gets back," she added as a condition.

Smiling happily, Clark nodded his agreement to her terms, "Deal."

"Okay then," Dr. Williams summed up, "I guess it's settled. I'll go ahead and let the nurse know that you'll be going home this afternoon. She'll give you your instructions, and I'll want to see you back in two weeks alright?"

"Yeah," Lois sighed; she'd been through more than enough of her fair share of hospital discharges and she knew the drill.

"Thank you doctor," Clark bid the doctor goodbye, and his voice sounded more than a little pleased.

Chloe stood up and moved to follow him out of the room, "I'm going to check with the nurse to see what paperwork we need to sign. I'll be back in a few to help you get changed okay?"

"Thanks Chloe," Lois was smiling again.

Finally left alone with Clark, Lois was keenly aware of the satisfied grin he was flaunting beside her. Truth be told, if his eagerness at having her stay with him and Martha hadn't been so unsettling, it might have been exciting.

"Have I told you that it's really annoying how much you're enjoying this?" Lois grumped.

"Aw, come on Lois...it'll be nice having you around the farm again. Just like old times," he offered hopefully.

"Yeah sure, just like 'old times' only more awkward now that we're...you know...?"

"Not awkward Lois," he corrected, "I doubt that you and I are capable of being awkward around each other."

"Oh don't kid yourself Smallville, we're plenty capable."

Clark couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled out of him. Instead he returned to his position beside her on the bed; he sat gingerly beside her and anchored his weight by placing both arms on either side of her body, effectively trapping her inside the circle of his arms.

"Well maybe just think of it then as an opportunity," he suggested.

His proximity was completely distracting, whether he was aware of it or not, "An opportunity for what exactly?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Clark started optimistically, "How about as a chance to be completely open and honest with each other? You know Lois there's still a lot about me that you don't know. And I can't think of a better place than the farm to show you," he finished evenly.

"...And besides," he went on while her eyes searched his, "I'm kind of looking forward to taking care of you."

"You are?"

"Yeah, plus I figure you can't be any worse a patient there than you've been here in the hospital," his voice was so deadpanned it took her a second to register the candy coated barb.

"Hey!" she pushed at his chest in mock irritation, "You laugh at my expense now Smallville, but don't you forget that I give just as good as I get." Her voice may have sounded annoyed, but she could hardly stay angry with him when he looked at her with that warm smile and those soft eyes.

_Yep,_ she thought to herself.

_This was going to be interesting._

_

* * *

__**Hey everybody! So it looks like I've decided to continue on with this series. What can I say? I was just so inspired by all of your wonderful encouragements that I do so, that ultimately I just couldn't help myself! And now I'm dying to know what you're all thinking about this latest installment. I hope that so far it's to your liking :o) But then I'm not above shamelessly begging for your feedback either...**_


	2. Busted

[Chapter Two - Busted]

* * *

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that you ran from the farm to the hospital in a matter of seconds...and you didn't even break a sweat?" the incredulity in Lois' tone made Chloe smile as she played spectator from the back seat.

"Yeah," Clark answered a bit lamely.

"Why would anyone who could move like that even bother owning a car?" she posed the question more rhetorically than expectantly.

Actively avoiding her glare, Clark mentally reminded himself that they were almost at the farm. Until now, their drive from the hospital had been filled with relative silence as Lois rode shotgun and Clark drove them home.

But that silence had only lasted as long as it had taken Lois to figure out he hadn't driven his truck to the hospital. Her deduction prompted her to ask how he'd gotten there.

What she hadn't anticipated however was the casualness of his answer, "I ran."

_He what? _

_He had to be kidding, _she'd told herself...hence the current direction of their conversation.

"Clark, the hospital's got to be 15 miles from the farm at least!" Lois' skepticism had made a comeback, though Chloe suspected she was doing her best to reign in any knee-jerk sarcasm that might be bubbling to the surface.

And for some strange reason Clark's answering silence became a subject of further amusement for Chloe as she sat back and watched her beloved cousin struggle to comprehend her boyfriend's latest admission...or rather his omission. Biting back a smile, she was disappointed all over again that she'd miss out on the antics that would surely ensue in her absence over the next week.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Lois started carefully, "You're telling me that you can lift immovable objects, listen on a frequency so low only you and Shelby can hear it...oh, and you move as fast as Mighty Mouse!"

"Faster actually," he corrected softly.

Chloe choked down on her urge laugh aloud. Catching her expression in the rear-view mirror, Clark smiled when she caught his gaze. It was clear that Chloe was enjoying the show, and even he couldn't help but admit that he too found Lois's reaction fairly amusing...though he might have enjoyed it more if he weren't the topic of conversation.

"Lois, how else would I have gotten you to the hospital so fast?" he asked calmly as he alluded to the night she'd been hurt.

"I don't know," she admitted lamely, "Honestly, I hadn't really thought about it. I guess I just assumed that you'd told me everything."

Her tone, Clark acknowledged, sounded disappointed...though it was absent any accusation. And for his part, Lois noted, he did look properly chastised.

"And to think you haven't even gotten to the super-breath or the x-ray vision yet Clark," Chloe offered while trying her best to continue suppressing her smile.

"The what?" Lois demanded as she turned completely around in her seat; or at least she turned as much as her cast and the pain in her ribs allowed her, "Hold on and back this crazy train up a second!"

It was then that Clark registered Chloe's utter inability to suppress her laughter. Frankly it was a crime how much his best friend was enjoying this, he added mentally.

"Lois, it's really not a big deal," he tried to quell the imminent onslaught, but even to his own ears the effort sounded unconvincing.

"It is if you're telling me you can see through solid objects!" Lois returned forcefully.

Clark remained concentrated on the dirt road in front of them; he shrugged noncommittally in hopes of disarming the situation, but for some reason Chloe seemed intent on making him squirm. A theory that was confirmed when he heard her remark behind him, "If you think _that's_ something Lo you should see how our Clark handles an incoming storm when it interferes with his weekend plans...mother nature's got nothing on you huh Clark?"

Lois was now completely shell-shocked, not to mention mute as she stared over at him.

"Thanks Chloe," Clark added through clenched teeth; though his reprieve finally came when he saw the familiar outline of the Kent Farm appear ahead. Sighing in relief, Clark steered them down his driveway and pulled the car to a stop just outside the fence that led to his house. Apparently pleased by their arrival, Lois watched as Martha Kent rushed from the house to meet them.

Clark put the car in park and smiled as his mother opened Lois' door to properly greet them.

"Lois, I'm so glad you came," Martha beamed; as always she had a way of instantly disarming what had been a very tense situation.

Lois smiled at Clark's mom as she carefully extracted herself from the car, "Thank you Mrs. Kent. I promise not to impose on you for long. I'll be out of your hair just as soon as Chloe gets back from her trip."

"Don't be ridiculous Lois! You know you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. You're family after all...and it'll be so nice to have you around the farm again," she explained comfortingly.

"Maybe you'll have better luck convincing her of that than I did," Clark told his mom as he moved around her to grab Lois's bags.

Frowning in confusion, it took Martha another second before she caught sight of Chloe on the opposite side of the car.

"Hi Mrs. Kent," Chloe greeted.

"Why don't you kids all come inside? I've got sandwiches and fresh lemonade in the kitchen," Martha invited as she moved to carefully usher Lois ahead of her.

"Really Mrs. K I don't want you to go to any trouble," Lois started.

"Nonsense, it's no trouble at all. Now come on inside and rest a bit," the older woman said as she led them toward the house. Chloe, who had stepped to follow them, was stopped by Clark's hand at her elbow; his signal that he wanted her to stay behind. They waited a beat and watched as Lois and Martha moved into the house ahead of them.

"So, you want to tell me what that was all about?" he questioned meaningfully.

"What was what all about?" Chloe appeared honestly confused.

"You know what...your little one woman crusade back there to get me flayed," he only half-joked.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or put you on the spot Clark. I just find it interesting that you've chosen not let Lois in on certain of your abilities. I mean what exactly are you waiting for? You've already told her the biggest part of your secret. I'd think that after 'Hey I'm an alien from another planet' the rest would be a piece of cake."

"It's not that simple Chloe," he tried to explain.

"It's not that hard either Clark—and anyway—why wouldn't you tell her about the super-breath or your x-ray vision thing?" His silence was disconcerting, as was the way he suddenly refused to look her in the eye. Chloe's persistent silence however signaled that she was, in fact, expecting an answer.

"Clark...?" she prompted. He was staring out into the field behind her, presumably mulling over his feelings knowing him as well as she did. When he finally met her stare but didn't answer she told him, "I've known Lois my whole life, and believe me when I say that she can handle the whole truth. But what she won't be able to handle is finding out that you're still keeping secrets from her now that you've started dating. She expects you to be honest with her now Clark…about everything."

"I know, but what if knowing the truth about my abilities changes things Chloe? Telling her that I'm a...alien...is one thing," his hesitance indicated his discomfort with the term, "But finding out that I have super-human powers...what if that's too much for her to accept? Even I still don't know what it all means or what I'm truly capable of and I've had my whole life to adjust to it. I couldn't blame her for being a little afraid of that...I just don't think I could bear it if she was afraid of me."

"Afraid? Lois? Clark you can't be serious!" But his solemn appearance confirmed that he was, and it broke her heart to see him so unsure. So without another word or attempt to argue she reached up and wrapped her arms around him. When he squeezed her tighter she realized just how much he must have really needed the comfort.

And then she really felt terrible for teasing him on the drive over.

After a long suspended embrace Chloe gingerly unwrapped herself from his body and reminded him, "Clark, Lois is a big girl. And while I can understand your concern for how she's dealing with everything you've told her under the circumstances, the idea that she'd ever be afraid of you Clark...that's just ridiculous. It's just not possible that anyone who knows you as well as she does could ever be afraid of you."

He smiled down at her then, her effort to reassure him was clearly appreciated, "As my best friend Chloe you might be a little biased."

"Nonetheless," she shook her head and smiled up at him, "She loves you Clark."

Somehow he hadn't expected those words, and the sound of Chloe's voice as she said them took him a little by surprise; though not because he hadn't reconciled the fact. He and Lois had already professed their affections for one another. What surprised him was how quickly the reminder of it allayed all his fears. Never once in all his years of pining for Lana Lang had the reminder that she'd loved him been reassurance enough to make him want to share the truth with her.

Suddenly Clark was yet again faced with the understanding that loving Lois Lane had changed more than just the way he looked at the world.

Loving her had changed the way he looked at himself.

* * *

"Bye Chloe!" Clark, Lois and Martha waved in unison; the three of them standing in the driveway as the young reporter steered her car in the opposite direction.

"Be safe Cos!" Lois's voice was the last to call out as Chloe honked her goodbye and drove away.

"Well I'm going to go finish straightening up in the kitchen. Clark, why don't you bring Lois's things up to your room so she can get settled," Martha told them as she turned to head back into the house smiling.

Much to Clark's dismay, once his mom was gone the awkward tension between them returned full-force...not that it had ever really abated. Attempting to draw her line of sight, and finding it more than difficult to get her to look him in the eye, Clark spoke in a diplomatic tone, "Lois you're going to have to talk to me eventually."

When she shrugged and attempted to appear indifferent he cajoled her further, "We both know you can't keep this up forever Lois...you'll never be able to keep your hands off of me. You find me way too irresistible."

His words had their desired effect, and she immediately and petulantly turned on her heel to face him, "You wish Smallville! Make no mistake; if there's anyone in this relationship that's lovesick it's you!"

Smiling widely in victory, he happily admitted, "Yeah, that's probably true. But hey, at least I got you talking to me again."

Realizing her mistake and biting back a smile of her own, Lois turned away from him again, "Yeah well, don't get used to it." She really was trying her best to stay angry with him. It was adorable, he observed.

"Come on Lois...come inside. I'll help you get settled in," he offered helpfully, remembering that given his recent transgressions he'd be wise to raise the white flag. When Lois silently brushed past him, Clark realized that he had some serious explaining to do. Without any effort whatsoever, he lifted her bags and followed her up the staircase and down the hall into his bedroom.

It was amazing how much things had changed, he thought to himself. He remembered a time not too long ago when he'd considered having Lois Lane in his personal space an intrusion of his privacy…and an annoyance. But now, as he watched her step into his room and easily reclaim her position atop his bed, Clark reveled in how wonderful it felt to have her home again.

He knew instantly that he'd happily sleep on the couch indefinitely if it meant she'd always feel that comfortable here. Stepping around her, Clark moved to the opposite side of the bed and gently perched her bags atop the mattress behind her. All the while her persistent silence continued to disturb him.

Clark was unfamiliar with this side of her. He'd never hurt Lois Lane before. Sure he had plenty of experience irritating her. But disappointing her? That was something he'd been totally unprepared for.

And it was killing him.

"Lois...," Clark started meekly, but she stubbornly refused to answer him. Determined to make things right again between them, Clark moved to sit beside her on the bed.

"...I know you're mad at me," his sad voice pierced through the silence…and apparently hit a chord with Lois as her quick response took him by surprise.

"I'm not mad," she turned to face him and Clark was taken aback by the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lois. I really am," he told her pleadingly. "But it's not like I was intentionally hiding it from you either. I had every intention of telling you about the rest of my powers. I just wanted to give you some time to adjust to what you already knew before I added to it."

"Maybe that's true," she allowed. "But that's still no excuse Clark. Unless you can be honest with me about who you are we'll never be able to make this work. I deserve to know the truth...all of it. And not just because we're dating, or...whatever we're doing...," she stumbled endearingly, "The point is, we're friends and I've always been honest with you!"

"You're right Lois."

"You say that like its news," she asserted forcefully. But when his eyes flashed onto hers he saw the outline of a smile behind them. Maybe this whole full-disclosure thing wouldn't be so hard after all he thought, "You're not going to overwhelm me Clark. I _want _to know all about you."

"Everything?" he asked through the hint of a smile.

"Everything Clark...starting from the beginning," she told him concisely and without any room for misunderstanding.

"Well then," he began and stood straight up in front of her. He reached his hand out for hers and waited for her to accept it as he beckoned, "Come with me."

Staring up into his eyes, Lois reached over with her uninjured arm and felt his fingers close around hers. He gently pulled her to her feet and tugged her closer into his warmth; she felt his breath tickle her nose when he whispered determinedly, "There's something I want to show you."

He pulled her with him out the door and back down the hall.

Intrigued she followed him willingly and let him lead her first down the stairs, then past his mother in the kitchen and finally outside...toward the barn.


	3. A Little Show and Tell

[Chapter Three - A Little Show & Tell]

* * *

Tempted by Clark's soft plea and outstretched hand, Lois followed him as he lead her away from the house and out toward the barn. Within just a few steps he'd led her inside, all the while drawing her close into his body as they walked. And as they entered the Kent barn, a space which had always been Clark's personal sanctuary, Lois was instantly reminded of why this place had always lulled her into solace. Something about the way the sun's rays scattered across the wooden beams told her that this was a very special place indeed; and she very quickly understood why it was so special to Clark...the soft glow that kissed every surface made this place seem, for lack of a better word...other-worldly.

Still following behind, Lois let him lead her up the staircase and onto the loft.

"Okay, so are you going to tell me what's going on?" she voiced aloud, "Or is this where you finally teach me the secret handshake?"

With both hands and a grin, Clark turned Lois around to face him. Then gently nudging her onto the sofa he ordered softly, "Wait here."

Lois complied, but before she'd even nodded her agreement Clark had already disappeared around the corner. Within a few seconds however he'd returned and taken a seat next to her. In his hands she noticed an object she didn't recognize; a square wooden box adorned with carvings she'd never seen before.

She noted how beautiful it was...even considering the strangeness of the symbols.

With a warm smile, and in one smooth motion, Clark gently placed the box in her lap. When she reached her hand out to examine it, he reached over and removed the lid. Though Lois couldn't have realized the magnitude of his actions at that moment...for Clark there wasn't a more straightforward way he could think of to share the truth with her.

For with one small move he'd rendered himself completely vulnerable and exposed. With one movement Clark had entrusted every secret he possessed-to one Lois Lane.

Lois was equally curious and awed as she lifted the first unassuming object from the mysterious box, "What's this?"

"That," he started in a small voice, "Is everything I know about who I am...and where I came from."

Mesmerized by the alluring beauty of the symbols in the diary she now held, Lois traced their peculiar shapes with her eyes. She suddenly had a million questions. Who wrote these symbols? What did they mean? Was it a language?

It wasn't until she heard Clark's soft laughter that she realized she'd actually been reciting her questions aloud, and not only to herself.

"Apparently it's Kryptonian," he explained openly.

"So then, it is a language?" She asked, trying to make sense of what he meant. When he nodded his confirmation, she pressed lightly, "Well...can you read it? What does it say?"

"It says that I'm Kal-El, the last Son of Krypton," he prefaced somewhat awkwardly. Regardless of how much time passed, Clark wasn't sure that he'd ever be comfortable with his formal title. But when her gaze shifted from the pages in front of her to take him in, he finished with greater confidence, "It says that my birth parents Jor-El and Lara sacrificed themselves when they sent me away as a baby. They saved me before our planet was destroyed, in the hopes that I'd survive to one day fulfill my destiny."

As Clark evenly explained his heritage Lois simultaneously recalled their discussion days earlier in the hospital when he'd confided the truth in her.

"Destroyed by what?"

"I don't know," he honestly answered, and not without a certain degree of difficulty.

"Well do you know what destiny you're supposed to fulfill?" she questioned.

"I don't know that either," he told her in a resigned tone.

"I'm so sorry Clark. I can't even imagine what that must be like," she paused thoughtfully. "Why did they send you here to Earth? Not that I'm not grateful," she quickly corrected, "I'm just wondering why with all the planets in the universe they sent you to this one."

Clark explained to her then about Jor-El and his connection to this place and to his grandfather Hiram Kent. He told her about the day of the meteor shower when his parents Jonathon and Martha had stumbled upon an orphaned young boy in a field. As Lois continued to leaf through the pages of Virgil Swann's scribbled journal he elaborated on how he'd come to know the reclusive billionaire. And when she examined the octagonal key, he told her about the significance of the Kawatche Caves, and of the prophesies it foretold. He filled her in on the true cause of his amnesia the day they'd first met and the real reasons behind certain other peculiar events she'd often wondered about since she'd come to Smallville.

It was a lot of information to digest. And while to Lois the time it took for him to explain it all seemed to pass in a flurry, the dark night sky indicated that it had in fact been several hours. As her brain struggled to process the magnitude of the information he'd given her, Lois was keenly aware of the significance behind his full disclosure. That he was so forthcoming and honest with her was an incredibly intimate reminder of the depth of his trust in her.

She couldn't help but feel a little humbled by that knowledge.

"Amazing!" she remarked, "All of this time, who would have thought that my fashionably challenged farm boy was actually a secret intergalactic hero?" She'd intended to lighten the seriousness that had engulfed them for the duration of Clark's storytelling, and it worked briefly when she saw him grin.

"...I have to admit though...I had a suspicion all along that something was different about you Kent."

"Is that a fact?" Clark asked smiling, clearly not convinced.

"Absolutely! From that very first day I found you stumbling naked in that corn field...I knew that something about you would never quite add up."

"Imagine that," he interjected as she continued undeterred.

"The strange disappearances...the weird occurrences that always seemed to follow you. I figured out pretty early on that you weren't like other guys," she finished.

"I'll take that as a compliment...I think," he added as an afterthought.

Smiling over at him she assured him that he should, "There's just one thing I've been wondering about."

"Just one, huh?"

"I seem to recall, more than once actually, receiving some pretty miraculous assistance. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Lois knew she was on to something when his eyes drew away from hers, "Like that time Lucy and I were kidnapped...," she trailed curiously.

"...Or that day in the helicopter when I was nearly sold like a sow at auction."

"Did I miss it or was there a question in there somewhere?" he teased, boldly fixing his eyes back on hers.

"You saved me," she realized slightly shocked, "...didn't you?"

Suddenly his eyes shifted toward the floor, "Well I don't know that I'd call it saving Lois. I mean aren't you constantly reminding me how well you can take care of yourself?" he deflected.

"Just answer the question," she pressed impatiently.

"Yes. I was there," he returned somewhat shyly.

When she quirked her eyebrow at him he continued, "I've noticed that trouble kind of has a way of finding you. Actually, maybe it's more like you have a way of finding _it_."

"You pulled that chopper out of the sky didn't you?" Refusing to be deterred, her voice held a slight tone of accusation; though there was still a part of her which recognized the ridiculousness of her statement.

"I was almost too late that day...if it had taken off just a few seconds sooner...," he lamented before settling his eyes back onto hers. She looked heated he observed quickly, and diffusing an angry Lois Lane was an acquired skill. And luckily it was one of his specialties.

Lois was an incredibly strong woman, in all the ways that mattered. And she relished every opportunity to make sure he never forgot that she could handle herself. But before Clark could even start defending himself she silenced him with a kiss. And while their lips tangled only briefly, it was the unexpectedness of the action that stole his breath.

"What was that for?" his voice was soft with surprise.

"I have to have a reason?"

Her smile was infectious. And although Clark knew better than to think that Lois would ever admit her appreciation outright, her gratitude was written all over her face. And besides which, he was the last person who was going to complain if she wanted to swap thank you's for kissing him senseless.

"No, you don't need a reason," he answered softly before leaning into her again and touching her lips with his once more. The mere thought of kissing her was still as exhilarating as it had been the first time he realized he could without worrying about her killer right-hook.

He was however, a little curious to find out what she was really thinking now that they were giving this honesty thing a whirl. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long to find out.

"So...then, is this really all that you have left of your home world? It's awful thinking that an entire civilization could be reduced down to a little box..."

Hers was a sentiment he'd often pondered; but it was in times like these that Clark became keenly more aware of the tragedy behind his lost heritage. Somewhere, galaxies away he'd had a home, a family that he'd never know, and a part of himself that he might never understand.

"Well, there _is_ one other remnant of Krypton that's not in this box. And I really _do_ want to share it with you," his voice sounded hopeful to her ears. So much so that Lois couldn't help the smile that she felt brimming.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He chortled at her eagerness as she quickly moved to stand up.

Staying her with his hand Clark quickly assured her, "We will Lois, I promise. But I think that we should save it for another day when you're feeling better. I don't want to set back your recovery. Besides...it's kind of a special surprise and I want it to be just right."

The glint in his eyes as he spoke sent a shiver of excitement up her spine, "I suppose I can hold out for a little while," she smiled coyly.

"You won't have to wait long," he promised; thinking she'd be satisfied. Or so he'd thought.

"Good, so when do I get to see them?" she asked suddenly.

"See what?" his tone suddenly adopted an air of skepticism.

"These 'super' powers of yours," she clarified in a no nonsense tone.

"What do you mean? You've seen me use my powers before."

"I don't think that being knocked out and unconscious counts Smallville," she challenged, "How about a demonstration?"

"Demonstration...," he repeated slightly unsure.

"Yeah, like...just how strong _are _you?"

"I don't know," he told her honestly as he reasoned, "I've never really tested myself to find out. But then I've never found anything I couldn't lift either."

"Nothing?"

"Nope," he told her as he watched her line of sight shifting behind him.

"So then you're telling me that you can lift that tractor over there?" She nodded toward the other side of the barn in mild disbelief.

"Sure."

"Alright tough guy-show me," the words came out as a challenge, though Clark took them in stride amidst his best effort to suppress a knowing smile.

If she wanted a show, he'd give her one.

The feeling that accompanied this newfound freedom between them was intoxicating, and it had him behaving in a way that was very unfamiliar to him. He was so used to having to hide his abilities from her, and yet he'd never felt so at ease in her presence. Taking on her challenge, and completely void of any inhibition, Clark stepped purposefully toward the tractor. Without any preamble he bent down and placed one hand underneath it. And then just as he'd done many times before, Clark effortlessly lifted the vehicle up and steadily held it a foot off of the ground.

"Holy crap!" Lois spoke automatically and much to Clark's satisfaction. He considered being able to render Lois Lane speechless to be somewhat of a feat.

"What else can you do?" she asked as she watched him in wide-eyed wonder when he slowly, and very carefully, lowered the impressive object back to its original position on the floor. The tractors over-sized wheels had no sooner touched the ground than Clark had sprinted back into action. Before she knew what even happened, he'd sped toward her, gently lifted her off her seat and moved them clear across to the other side of the barn. Within an instant he'd gently set her down on a wooden stoop and moved back to stand across from her.

To Lois it all happened in a red and blue blur of light, but when he'd finally stopped moving she was amazed to find that he was now somehow holding a large bale of hay, in _one_ hand no less. As impressive in size as the bale was, to Lois it appeared as though Clark expended no energy whatsoever in lifting it. Clearly to him it was a natural condition that he perceived the dense object as weightless. To Lois however, the barrage of his activity was startling, even breathtaking.

From his position across from her Clark thrilled at the shock and amazement that was written all over Lois's face.

"...Wow," she remarked awestruck, "I knew you were fast...but wow!"

Then without any hint of hesitation, Clark smiled and lobbed the bale over her head and up toward the second story of the barn. Lois turned immediately, expecting to watch the hay crashing through the wooden loft. But to her surprise, when she turned around she saw Clark standing on the level above her, the bale of hay once again in hand.

He'd thrown _and_ caught it!

It took a second to let her shock sink in; but once it had Lois took her time running her gaze over the length of his body.

"Now you're just showing off," she leered up at him. When he grinned down at her, she stood from the makeshift seat he'd left her on and stepped in his direction. Her head was still tilted up toward him when she added coyly, "You know, I always wondered...but now I know that it really _is_ all that farm work that I have to thank for that amazing body of yours."

Clark felt a blush rise in his cheeks under her appreciative gaze. And whereas he might have usually shied away from the embarrassment of her open admiration, in this instance he found it empowering. He'd never shown off his abilities in such an unrestrained manner. Nor, for that matter, had he performed for someone as important to him as Lois. In either case, her scrutiny left him anything but uncomfortable.

This time, Clark took his time walking back to her. Still carrying the bale in his hand, he closed the distance between them before carefully setting it down at the foot of the staircase. His slow, deliberate movement was a shocking contrast to the frenzied back and forth she'd witnessed moments earlier. And her heated skin prickled with the anticipation of his growing closeness.

"Well it's not my usual workout, but it'll do for today," he told her with a smile as he rubbed any stray remnants of hay off of his hands. Lois was painfully aware that one more step toward her would finally put him within her reach.

"Except now I'm all hot and bothered," she whispered passionately as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him the last few inches into her that she needed in order to reach his lips.

Pulling her tightly into the line of his body, Clark returned her kiss with equal fervor. He felt her raw excitement and let it fuel his own as he pressed her as close to him as he could. Her warmth melded with his and he felt all his inhibition fall away as they devoured each other senseless.

Finally only a need for air pulled them apart. Clark felt heady; his brain may as well have just shut down for all the good it would do him at the moment. For when Lois's voice broke through the haze she'd induced, Clark was powerless to form a response.

"Um, Clark?"

"Yeah?" he breathed, his lips hovering at her throat.

"Are there any other super abilities that you might have forgotten to mention? Like, oh, I don't know...spontaneous levitation!"

Her voice sounded distressed. And instantly Clark understood why as he mentally snapped back into reality.

"It's okay Lois. I've got you," he assured.

"Yeah, but who's got you Clark?"

"There's no need to panic," he explained with surprising calmness. Looking down between them he could see that they were easily twenty feet off the ground.

How had that happened?

"Panic? I don't panic! This is not me panicked," she asserted, though he couldn't help his smile when she burrowed as close into him as she could manage considering her injury.

Closing his eyes, he attempted to concentrate on grounding them again; though how he'd go about doing that he had no idea. When Lois's grasp around his waist tightened he allowed himself a smile. She'd just have to trust him on this one...

Concentrating on nothing else but the darkness behind his eyelids, his desire to feel the ground beneath his feet, and the steady hum of Lois's pulse against his chest, Clark breathed steadily in and out. He focused on lowering their altitude. He imagined it happening, and hoped that it would be enough to actually make it so.

A few moments later he felt the solid earth under him and grinned in satisfaction at his success. When he opened his eyes however, Lois was slightly less than exuberant.

"Has this ever happened before?" she asked, clearly relieved to be back on the ground.

"No," he answered before correcting himself, "Well, actually it did happen one other time, a few years ago. But I was sleeping…or _dreaming_."

"Okay so why do you think it happened again now?"

"I don't know. There's still a lot about who I am and what I can do that I don't understand Lois," he told her slightly frustrated with himself, "I'm sorry..."

Reading his disappointment she reassured him that it would be alright, and that they'd figure it out together.

"You're not...I mean you aren't afraid?" He hated that he couldn't help but ask the question.

"Afraid? Of what, of _you_? Clark, don't be ridiculous!" When he breathed a sigh of relief she voiced her appall, "You couldn't have honestly thought that?"

Much to Lois's dismay, his eyes conveyed the depth of his uncertainty. Whether he was frightened more of her reaction or of himself wasn't immediately clear, but it did look as though he had something else important to tell her.

"Lois, I..." he started, and she watched him expectantly, perhaps even anxiously.

At least until something, or rather _someone_ intruded in the silence and diverted their attention away from one another.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," the noise sounded distinctly harsh compared to their hushed voices.

They both turned to face the sound of the intruder's voice.

But it was Lois who felt a twinge of insecurity as her eyes settled on Lana Lang standing behind them.


	4. Moving On

[Chapter Four - Moving On]

* * *

"Lana, what are you doing here?" Clark's greeting sounded cordial, but Lois caught the unmistakable surprise in his voice.

"I was hoping that we could talk for a second Clark. I'm not interrupting am I?" Judging by Lana's innocent tone, Lois had the distinct impression that she was doing her part to be polite; but Lana's body language told a different story altogether. If Lois was reading her right, then it was clear that Lana considered her claim on Clark to be fully intact...and apparently bulletproof.

"How are you feeling Lois?" Lana asked; this time out of genuine concern for her friend.

With a half-hearted shrug Lois responded, "Not bad considering I got the ass kicking of my life a week ago."

"I'll say," Lana answered, "I didn't expect to see you up and around so quickly. I didn't even know that you'd been released from the hospital."

"Yeah well, I'm feeling a lot better now that I'm out of that place," Lois told her, shaking off the icky feeling that crawled up her spine at the thought.

"What about you Lana? How have you been? I haven't seen you since the wedding," Lois returned politely.

"Yes, well...," Lana's gaze seemed to drift over to Clark again; maybe judging his reaction, Lois surmised.

"I'm doing...great," she finally finished, though to Lois it didn't sound like she believed it. That's when Lois considered that Lana was probably doing her best to convince herself that things really were...great.

"Good," Lois answered shortly as she and Lana nodded awkwardly at one another, unsure of what else to say.

"Well...," Lois stalled, "I think I'll head inside Clark...maybe take a nap before dinner."

He turned to her instantly, his concern written plainly on his face, "You feel okay? You want me to come with you?"

"Hey there Sparky, you just dial down those cave man tendencies. I can take care of myself remember?" she poked at his chest affectionately; a nod to their earlier conversation. "Besides, I really am fine...never better actually."

To Lana the connection between them was not only visible, but also unsettling.

And then it occurred to her. Chloe was out of town. Lois was injured...and out of the hospital. Suddenly Lana didn't love where her conclusions were leading her.

"Lois, are you...uh, sorry I didn't realize that you were...," she fumbled uncomfortably, "Are you staying here with Clark and Mrs. Kent?"

"Actually I am," Lois shrugged playfully, "Chloe's out of town on assignment for the Planet and Clark's on babysitting duty until she gets back."

"You know I don't really think of it as babysitting," Clark secretly whispered for Lois' benefit.

And suddenly Lana felt out of place again; it wasn't so long ago when Clark had looked at her as if she was the only woman in the world. Now she felt her stomach drop at the realization that since her arrival he'd barely acknowledged she was even in the room.

And whether Lois was aware of the effect that Clark's disinterest was having on Lana or not, to her it was clear that Lois was pleased by his undivided attention.

Lois and Clark's relationship had clearly changed since she'd left, any fool could see that. And Lana definitely _didn't like_ it. Nor did she like the way they were gravitating into each other's personal space right in front of her.

Lana watched as Lois coyly inched closer into Clark, her voice quietly teasing him, "That's only because I haven't made a nuisance of myself yet. After a week in the hospital I'm a little out of practice."

"Well you _did_ only just get here," he qualified as Lois smiled over at him wryly. Their playful banter had already adopted a deeply personal quality.

Lana suddenly felt nauseous, and not to mention angry as she was forced to watch the man she loved lean over to lock lips with another woman. Frankly she might have starting crying from the disappointment if she hadn't been so completely shocked by the action.

And while realistically their kiss was little more than a peck, as far as Lana was concerned it might as well of extended into perpetuity.

She didn't think that either of them was aware of the discomfort their display was causing her. Or maybe they were. In either case it certainly appeared as though they were enjoying their newfound closeness. On some level Lana knew she should've always expected Lois and Clark to fall for each other; from the first time she saw them together she recognized the sparks between them. But even so, Lana was having a difficulty reconciling the fact.

As Lois pulled back from Clark's embrace she caught the glare that Lana was aiming at her; but rather than shrink under it she suddenly felt compelled to stake a claim of her own. So without any warning to Clark, Lois re-locked their lips and deepened their kiss. Her aggressiveness took him completely off guard, yet he instantly molded her against him and sank into her lips; their audience completely forgotten in the background.

And while Lana may have been able to dismiss their _first_ kiss as an innocent slip, the message Lois was sending with this second lip-lock was anything but.

Seething now with jealously, Lana tried her best to appear unaffected by their passionate embrace. It was a painful wait, but a few long seconds later Lana watched as Lois finally released Clark from her grip.

"I'll be right behind you," Clark murmured roughly as Lois moved away from him; his eyes still glazed over with passion as he watched her leave.

Lois smiled politely, though Lana recognized the hint of self-satisfaction in her grin, "I'll see you later Lana."

Unable to find her voice, Lana nodded her goodbye, but her eyes were intently focused on Clark as Lois breezed past her.

_Touché Lois. _

And when it seemed that Lois was out of earshot, Lana was finally able to articulate her thoughts, "Looks like you and Lois have _re-defined_ your relationship." The fact that her comment sounded more accusatory than conversational was not lost on Clark.

"When did that happen?" she questioned.

Clark eyed her suspiciously and rather than answering questioned her instead, "Why are you so interested Lana?"

"I'm not," she countered defensively.

Unconvinced he scoffed, "Right."

Lana resisted the urge to argue the point any further and just stared him down instead. Finally he asked the obvious question, "Why _did_ you really come here tonight Lana?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I miss just being able to do that," her voice sounded sad, and Clark couldn't help but nod in understanding. Through all of their turmoil the last several years, he'd honestly hoped that their friendship would manage to survive.

"So, what was it you wanted talk to me about?" he asked this time more civilly.

After an abbreviated pause, Lana searched his eyes; for what she wasn't sure. Perhaps she'd been hoping to find a flicker of what they'd once had. Or perhaps she'd been hoping that even with her marriage to Lex he'd never really given up on her.

"Clark, I think I've made a terrible mistake," she told him.

"You think you've made a mistake?" he asked dubiously. And that's when she nodded, her big brown eyes doing their best to draw him in.

"Suppose I wanted to make it right?" She inched slowly into him and perched her hands on his chest.

"Lana...," his voice sounded a bit like a warning, though it didn't faze her. Clark took a step back and away from her; she moved to follow and he immediately reached up to take her hands off of his body.

"I know I hurt you Clark. And I'm sorry. I know it seems like you couldn't possibly understand my reasons for doing what I did. But if you'll just let me explain, I know we can start over and make things right between us."

"Which means what exactly?" he posed skeptically. He didn't necessarily trust the direction of their current conversation.

"Clark, don't you ever think about us and wonder what might have been? I mean, if we'd ever been able to actually be honest with each other...," she added thoughtfully.

"Why are you bringing this up now?"

She shrugged before adding shakily, "Does it matter?"

Suddenly unable to mask his annoyance, Clark answered tersely, "Yes, it matters. You're married Lana. You married Lex. Remember?"

At least she had the good sense to look ashamed; Clark took that as a sign of encouragement as he continued undeterred, "I won't feel responsible Lana for the decision that _you_ made. I've moved on."

"I can see that," she retorted with a disappointed scowl.

Her tartness gave her away, and it was then that Clark fully understood what was really going on. Scoffing in disbelief, and maybe a tinge of anger, he pushed past her and moved toward the house, "Go home Lana."

"Clark...?" her voice pleaded.

Turning around he fixed his gaze on her intensely; Lana was taken aback by his obvious frustration with her, "This is ridiculous Lana, I don't know what you expect from me! You made your choice. I've made peace with it, and more than that I'm happy. Now suddenly you think you have the right to show up out of nowhere and start acting like a jealous girlfriend?"

Lana was visibly taken aback by his verbal lashing, though she considered herself capable of holding her own against him, "You can pretend all you want Clark, but you and I both know that I'm not the only one holding on to what we had."

"I'm not pretending," he professed confidently.

The realization that came over Clark then was startling; for as soon as he spoke the words, he was certain they were true. He often imagined what ending things with Lana on his own terms might have felt like. Now that he'd said the words aloud he knew that he'd found the closure he'd so desperately needed. This sudden change in him didn't go unnoticed by Lana either, as she now appeared to be struggling to regain her footing in their argument.

"Clark, don't do this," she pleaded, "We've meant so much to each other. I still love you." Lana paused thoughtfully and then confessed with a small voice, "I don't think I want this to be over."

Clark shook his head, as a mild yet familiar feeling of frustration passed through him, "Yeah, well that's the difference between us Lana, because I've always known what I wanted. There was a time when I thought all I wanted was you. But then I learned that sometimes getting what you think you want blinds you to what you really need," her eyes widened in shock at his answer.

"I refuse to believe that we can't fix this. I know that there's a part of you that still loves me. And I know there's a part of you that still wants me," came her heartbroken reply.

"No, Lana," Clark stepped back when he saw her advancing toward him once again; she stopped short when she realized how quickly he'd pulled away.

"I'm in love with Lois. She is a part of my life now, and that's not going to change."

Clearly Lana hadn't been expecting his refusal, and the realization of that fact surprised Clark. After all of their years together, she should have known him better than that.

"You need to go back to your husband Lana," he spoke with finality before turning away. He'd just crossed over the threshold when she called after him again, only this time her voice sounded even more desperate.

"You're kidding yourself if you think she'll ever understand Clark," he stopped short as Lana pleaded her appeal, "It'll eat away at her like it ate away at me...not knowing about the secret you're keeping. Eventually she'll want to know too. Whatever future you think you have with Lois is doomed from the start." When Clark refused to turn around or even respond she continued, "But it doesn't have to be that way for us Clark."

It was breaking his heart to see Lana this way. She was better than this. The Lana Lang he remembered was a stronger woman than the one that stood behind him now. It was so sad. And the truly heart-wrenching part about it was the reality that it would only get worse now that she'd tied herself so completely to the Luthors.

While it killed him seeing Lana so defeated, logically he understood that she'd chosen her own fate. And more importantly, he didn't feel the need to explain his relationship with Lois to her. The fact was that there were so many things about his and Lois' relationship that were different. It didn't boil down to just honesty, because that had never been his and Lana's _only_ problem. No, what had been lacking most between them was faith—faith in their relationship, faith in each other—if they'd had any one of those two things they might have ended up so differently.

So rather than arguing further, or twisting the knife deeper, Clark turned to face Lana. He met her eyes apologetically, "I'm sorry, Lana."

Before he turned and quietly resumed his retreat.

He wouldn't tell her that Lois already knew more about him than she ever would. Nor did he have the heart to tell her that he'd been happier in the last week he was with Lois then he'd ever been. He wouldn't hurt her that way; there was no point to it now. Whatever the history between him and Lana, it was already past the point where her knowing any of it would have mattered...or made a difference.

"She can't make you happy Clark! Not like I can!" Lana called after him angrily, her voice howling after him in the darkness. But Clark didn't stop; nor did he waiver in his retreat. He strode away content that he'd finally begun letting go of the past and began moving forward, eager toward his future.

* * *

"Hi Mom," Clark smiled half-heartedly as the screen door slammed shut behind him.

"Hi Sweetheart," Martha answered, "Was that Lana I saw leaving?"

He nodded a bit uncomfortably; he wasn't sure he wanted to talk about what had just happened between him and Lana. Frankly he wasn't sure if he'd ever want to talk about it.

"How is she?" Martha asked, careful not to force the subject but concerned that she'd seemed upset.

"Fine I guess," he shrugged, careful to avoid making eye contact with his extremely perceptive Mom. Instead he reached over to steal a carrot off the cutting board she was using, "She just stopped by to say 'hi'."

Keenly aware of her son's discomfort Martha pressed gently, "Are you alright?"

Caught slightly off guard by the question, he responded too quickly to be convincing, "Yeah, everything's fine Mom. Is Lois upstairs?" Clark asked as he started in the direction of the staircase, eager see her and forget all about Lana.

Martha turned her attention back to the cutting board in front of her. She decided she wouldn't press the issue any further. She was certain he wasn't being truthful, but if and when he was ready to, she knew he'd talk to her about it.

"She decided to lie down for bit before dinner. I told her I'd wake her when it was ready, which should be about an hour."

Halting at the edge of the kitchen Clark considered it was probably best that she rest. Despite how badly he wanted to finish what they'd started in the barn, nothing was more important than her recovery. So instead Clark decided he'd use the time to blow off some steam. Maybe he'd do some work to help him clear his head. Nothing calmed his nerves better than some good old fashioned hard labor...even _if_ his superpowers made them simple.

"I'll let her rest then. I have a few chores I can catch up on," Clark leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Dinner smells great mom," he told her before heading out the back door.

Martha watched him with a troubled smile as he went; she knew her son better than anyone, and something definitely wasn't right.

* * *

_This isn't right. This isn't the way it's supposed to be._

Lana's mind screamed incessantly as she drove back home to the Luthor mansion. The way things had unfolded tonight was unbelievable. From the moment Clark left her staring after him in the barn she'd been unable to think of anything else.

_Home. What a joke_, she mentally spat. Frankly the notion that any place bought with Luthor money could feel like home was so ridiculous it was laughable.

_This is all wrong! He isn't supposed to be with Lois. Just a few weeks ago he was ready to help me escape my wedding to Lex..._or at least that was the plan up until Lionel strong-armed her into going through with the ceremony.

_He can't possibly be in love her. _

The angry tears that started the minute she'd gotten behind the wheel were starting to blur her vision. She was barely even paying attention to the road now, her fury was so blinding.

_There has to be a way to fix this. Dammit Lana you're a Luthor now... start thinking like one!  
_

And then, almost instantly, an idea struck her that was just crazy enough to work.

Acting quickly, Lana recklessly turned the wheel and steered her car in the opposite direction of the mansion. She needed privacy and a place to make a telephone call. But first she'd need to track down an unlisted number.


	5. She's the One

[Chapter Five - She's the One]

* * *

The house was quiet when Clark re-entered the kitchen over an hour later; the screen door slammed shut behind him.

Clark didn't see his Mom, though the delicious aroma wafting from the oven reminded him she was near.

"Clark?" Martha called from down the hall, "Wash up for dinner...and check on Lois for me will you?"

"Sure Mom," he answered as he moved quickly up the stairs.

When he reached the top, Clark looked down at himself. He was filthy. _But at least he felt better._ Not that he'd _really_ meant to dig a new drainage ditch. Somehow the project that had begun as a minor distraction had quickly escalated into some kind of cathartic exercise.

Now as he stood in the hallway, covered in mud, Clark knew he needed a shower. He walked over to the linen closet and pulled out a towel. But when he moved to shut the door, Clark's gaze involuntarily shifted down to the end of the hall; his bedroom door where Lois slept was ajar. And judging by the glow that spilled through the doorway, he guessed she'd left the bedside lamp on.

Careful not to make any noise that might disturb her, he very quietly stepped over to peek inside. He couldn't help the smile that broke through his thoughtful scowl, nor did he make any attempt to hide it. Lois lay still in his bed, her features peaceful as her chest moved up and down with every even breath she took. Clark stood captivated. Watching her he couldn't help but remember how she'd felt pressed against him earlier in the barn. Nor could he forget the way her gaze held his as he'd shared all the details of his heritage with her. There was no mistaking how Lois made him feel; and though he knew his rejection had hurt Lana, there was no doubt in his mind that he'd made the right choice.

But that wasn't important now..._it was behind him_, he silently reminded himself. Lana was in his past. And his future was the picture of serenity as she slumbered in his childhood bed. Clark knew he didn't have the heart to wake her just yet...she looked too comfortable.

So instead he bent over to root through a basket of his laundry on the floor outside the door. Clark grabbed a clean pair of boxers and jeans from the pile, but rifled a second for a shirt before finding out that there were none.

Stepping back into the hallway, Clark quietly entered the bathroom. Once inside he made quick work of showering and changing into the clothes he'd found. Within a few more minutes he'd stepped out of the bathroom, towel draped over his bare shoulder as he messed it through his wet hair. While still making a conscious effort not to disturb Lois, he padded barefoot into his bedroom. His back to Lois he moved quietly over to the dresser and very carefully pulled open one of the drawers in his hunt for a clean t-shirt. Grabbing the towel from his shoulder, he dropped it on the floor before moving to pull the shirt up over his head.

"Oh, don't do that," Lois's muffled complaint come from behind him. When he turned and fixed his amused eyes on her she pouted, "You're about to ruin my view."

He smiled a satisfied grin as he rumpled the shirt in his hands and tossed it at the foot of the bed, "Well we can't have that."

Sitting beside her on the bed, he bent slightly to touch his lips to her forehead, "Did you sleep okay?"

"I think so…but I think I'm still dreaming," she answered quietly, and a bit groggily.

"Why?" he smiled.

"You…standing half-naked in my bedroom? Something about _that_ seems too good to be true," she explained thoughtfully, "...must be a dream."

"Ah, so it's _your_ bedroom?" he teased as he palmed her cheek.

"Sorry, old habits," she shrugged, "besides this whole 'nurse maid' thing was _your_ idea remember?" She insisted all the while trying her best to ignore the fire that his gentle stroking had ignited in her belly; something which became even more difficult when he met her eyes intensely. And this time when he spoke any hints of their previous teasing were completely erased, "I love that you think of this place as home Lois. You don't know how great it is to have you back. This place hasn't been the same without you."

Time could have stopped in the seconds that passed while Lois' eyes traced over the line of his perfectly chiseled lips, and she would never have known the difference. For in that moment she was completely content in her recollection of the way they'd felt pressed against hers. The heat she felt radiating from his bare skin pulsed through her hand as it moved over the planes of his chest. And suddenly the distance between them seemed non-existent. Lois felt the bed shift under Clark's weight as he bent over her; his intention was clear—her breath suddenly shallowed with the anticipation of his lips on hers.

He was barely millimeters from tasting her when suddenly from downstairs—

"Clark! Lois? Dinner's ready!"

Martha's announcement startled them both; though rather than separate they remained suddenly frozen in place. Their eyes stayed glued on one another as the charged tension between them evaporated into a fit of laughter, "Well, that's awkward..." Lois breathed through a guilty grin; her guilt stemming from the realization that despite their surroundings she still very much wanted to kiss him senseless.

"Don't worry," Clark assured as he palmed the hand she'd rested over his heart and touched his lips to it softly. "My mom couldn't be happier that you're here. She trusts me...and you."

"And that's exactly what I'm afraid of, Clark. I couldn't stand to disappoint her if she, you know, caught us together. We have to behave ourselves." The disappointment in her own voice was evident despite her sincerity.

Nodding his agreement Clark smiled warmly, "I know. And I promise not to tempt you with my irresistible charm...at least not for the next week anyway."

"Right," she returned skeptically. "I think we should get downstairs before she comes up after us."

* * *

Dinner had passed comfortably with discussion as Mrs. Kent served up healthy portions of her meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Now that she was back, Lois realized how much about living on the Kent Farm she'd had missed since she'd moved into a place of her own. And Martha Kent's delicious home cooking was definitely one perk of which she'd been greatly deprived. Pleased by Lois's apparently ravenous appetite, both Clark and his mom had happily watched her devour three helpings before she'd become aware of her rapt audience. Lois simply explained that her appetite had, until now, been the casualty of a week's worth of force-fed hospital food.

After dinner, Clark had single-handedly cleaned up the kitchen while Martha had helped Lois change out of her clothes and into her pajamas. For Clark's mom, it wasn't long after that before exhaustion finally set in, prompting her to kiss them both goodnight and head off to bed.

Reveling in each other's companionable silence, Clark and Lois sat curled together on the couch watching television.

"How do you feel?" Clark's voice was laced with concern as he snuggled Lois tighter into his body. He was certain something was bothering her, even as she did her best to hide it from him.

"Better," Lois answered with a smile. Clark wasn't buying it though; he was keenly aware of the worry around her eyes and the tension in her body was unmistakable. He liked to think no one knew Lois Lane better than he did.

"Lois," he spoke quietly, as he nudged her carefully, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she dismissed anxiously. Clark sighed almost imperceptibly; with those two words his suspicions were immediately confirmed.

"Obviously it's something Lois. Tell me," he prodded gently.

She sighed heavily and bit down on her bottom lip, a sign of her obvious discomfort with whatever she was thinking.

"Please?" he pleaded, when she didn't reciprocate.

She started while carefully avoiding his stare, "I want to ask you something. And I want you to be completely honest with me, okay?"

He nodded encouragingly.

The muted voices from the television cut through the silence between them as Clark sat patiently waiting for her to continue.

"Why did Lana come by earlier?"

Clark didn't need superpowers to know that this would be a slippery slope, but he'd also suspected that his ex-girlfriend's unannounced visit might have something to do with Lois' distraction. In fact he'd wanted to talk about it, but hadn't known how to broach the subject.

"Honestly? I'm not really sure." He told her openly, whilst utterly aware that Lana's sudden re-appearance had unsettled her somehow. He instantly found her worn expression upsetting; he never wanted to be the cause of her pain.

"She just came to talk Lois, I promise...she didn't stay long," he swallowed uncomfortably as he replayed his and Lana's ugly goodbye in his mind.

He noticed how Lois's eyes studied him intensely; her gaze was steady and concentrated. _Was he that obvious? _he wondered.

"She wants you back," she stated with sudden certainty.

Apparently he was.

"Lois..."

"Don't Lois me, I knew it the minute I saw her! I could see it in her eyes. And trust me Clark if looks could kill _I'd_ be six feet under!"

"That's not true," he tried to assure her.

"Of course it is Smallville! I was there remember?" she reminded him tersely before realizing she'd need to reign in her frustration; it wasn't fair to take her anger out on Clark. Sighing Lois told him sadly, "Look, friends or not, as far as Lana's concerned all bets are off when it comes to you. She's clearly not over you and she's not going to let you go without a fight," as soon as she said the words Lois knew they were true.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked skeptically. Her eyes rolled as if to comment on how, 'All men are clueless'.

"Because Clark, I'm a woman! And I know how women think," she returned. "And frankly any woman would be kicking herself if she'd let you get away Smallville!"

He smiled at her then, and if he was surprised by the candidness of her comment he didn't let it show. Instead he told her simply, "What Lana wants doesn't matter to me anymore Lois. She made her choice when she married Lex. And I've never been surer of what I want."

"Yeah but you know what they say about hindsight. And I'm just guessing here—but I'd bet that the once shiny prospect of spending the rest of her life as a part of the Luthor clan is starting to lose its luster."

"Maybe," he allowed, "But that was always bound to happen once she realized the truth about who Lex was. And as her friend I really hope that she finds a way to be happy. But as far as I'm concerned that's where it ends. How Lana decides to live her life is her choice. She knew what she was getting into when she married Lex. And as hard as I tried to convince her it was a mistake, I never could protect her from herself."

Lois was genuinely surprised by his response, though for some reason his impressive resolve on the issue wasn't enough to keep her content, "So just to be clear…you're saying that if Lana came to her senses and left Lex tomorrow—"

"I don't think I like where this is going," he kept his voice light.

"I'm just wondering Clark, what would happen if Lana were free again—"

Realizing where her train of thought was headed, Clark cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Stop Lois! I'm _with_ the woman I love," he told her fiercely. "Listen, I'll admit there was a time when that might have been enough to lure me back...but that was _before_ I realized how much I love you—this time Lana's on her own."

"Is she?" The uncertainty in her voice bothered him.

"Lois…" he observed sadly, "You sound like you don't believe me."

Struggling to find the right way to explain how she felt, Lois did her best to answer him honestly. But when she finally spoke her voice sounded small and shaky, "No, it's not that Clark. I do believe you. It's just that you two have history. Lana was your first love, and I don't know if anyone really gets over their first love."

Her unwillingness to meet his stare was immediately troublesome, "I know how much she meant to you Clark. And honestly, part of me worries that I can't possibly compete with that."

Clark's voice was forceful as he told her, "Lois you don't have to compete. It took me awhile to figure it out, but I know now where I'm supposed to be. With you. There _is_ no competition."

"You say that, but I..."

He was quick to cut her off, eager to correct her apparent misapprehension, "Lois, listen—my whole life I wondered where I'd fit in. I worried if being different meant that I'd always be alone. Most of the time, finding my soul mate seemed like too much to hope for. And as hard as I tried to pin all my hopes for the future on Lana, the truth is that some part of me must have always known that she'd never be _that_ person. If she was, then I would have been able to tell her the truth. And now, after being with you, I wonder how I could have ever mistaken my feelings for her in the first place."

"I don't understand," Lois shook her head in mild disbelief, "Are you saying that you didn't love Lana?"

"No, I'm saying...that I didn't know what love was. You can't possibly understand how it feels not having to hide from you Lois. Or know what it means to me that you accept me the way I am...that you love me despite the fact that _I_ _am_ different. I could never explain...it's impossible to put those feelings into words. It's what I've always wanted," he whispered as he pulled her gently to sit in his lap.

"I've waited my whole life for you, Lois Lane. So there's absolutely no reason that you should ever feel insecure about Lana. Because it doesn't matter what history I have with her...no matter how hard she tries _she_ can never compete with _that_, or with the way you make me feel. Your hold on me is indestructible."

"You're the strongest man in the world. For you nothing is indestructible," her eyes shined with unshed tears as she spoke the words. _When had she become such a sap?_

"Yeah, but nobody prepared me for you," he whispered passionately. Completely overcome with emotion she wrapped her uninjured arm around his shoulders and pressed her lips eagerly against his. The excitement coursing through her was fueled in equal parts by the passion of their embrace, and the fervor of his declaration. Any will she might have had to restrain herself crumbled a bit more with every touch of his mouth on hers—until finally she couldn't deny the urge any longer.

As she reached out to greedily fit every inch of her body against his, Lois was only dimly aware that Clark's breathing had become as ragged as her own. Although it barely registered, their jostling movements sent a spasm through her arm and to her shoulder when she straddled him—there was no pain in the world she could imagine that would justify missing this.

Cognizant of her condition, Clark unwillingly pulled away from her warmth, "Lois...are you okay?"

"Okay? I've never been better," she breathed heavily.

"Your arm," he reminded her quietly as his lips lingered at her jaw line.

"Oh yeah," she murmured before cursing the offensive object that prevented her from holding him properly, "I'm really starting to hate this damn thing."

"I promised the doctor I'd take care of you," he sounded disappointed in himself, and she wasn't about to let his infallibly guilty conscience deter her now.

"You are, and doing a _fine_ job of it too I might add," she smiled against his lips as she kissed him again.

Amused he told her, "Thank you, but I don't think this is what he had in mind." He couldn't resist tasting her lips one last time before resolutely pulling his mouth away from hers, "Besides, we made a pact remember?"

The reminder of their earlier discussion caused a flicker of shame to creep into her eyes almost instantly. Suddenly she was aware again of their surroundings, and she quickly became embarrassed by her behavior, "You're right Clark. I'm sorry."

"Lois," he grinned, "You don't have to apologize..."

"I know...I just...well, you know what I mean!"

It struck him how adorable she was when she was flustered, and it excited him to no end that he could bring her to that point. Clark couldn't help the heavy sigh that escaped him as he locked his gaze in hers, "You should get some rest...it's late."

He noticed that she was as disappointed as he was, and strangely enough it was a relief, "We have all the time in the world Lois."

"You promise?" she whispered.

"I promise," he vowed before adding even more seriously, "I love you, and I'm not going to let anything keep us apart." He thrilled at the taste of those words as they rolled off his lips; he wondered if he'd ever tire of saying them. He seriously doubted it.

"I love you too," she told him softly before resting her head in the small of his shoulder when he pulled her tighter.

* * *

"That's right."

Lana's voice was concise as it bounced off the back alley walls behind The Talon. She'd been forced to improvise a location, and this place had always been a safe haven of sorts for her. Besides she'd rationalized, with Chloe out of town and Lois with Clark, she didn't need to worry about being overheard.

"Yes."

Silence briefly resumed as she listened intently to the voice on the other end of the phone, "I trust then that we've reached a mutually beneficial arrangement?" In the quiet that followed the other party seemed to confirm her assumption.

"Excellent," she beamed.

"When?"

Time was of the essence she'd decided. And all she'd need was a little of it, completely uninterrupted to remind Clark of what they had...and to win him back.

"Really?" she was pleasantly surprised, "No, tomorrow is perfect. We'll be in touch."

With that the other party abruptly hung up leaving a loud buzzing dial tone to intrude in the quiet darkness of the abandoned alley. Satisfied, Lana hung the receiver back into its cradle and returned to her car.


	6. Surprise

[Chapter Six - Surprise]

* * *

**The Luthor Mansion**

"You're home. I was starting to worry."

The staccato of Lex's tenor reverberated along the corridor, startling Lana. She hadn't intended to be gone so long. _But desperate times and all that_, she thought begrudgingly. Plastering on the best innocent smile she could muster, Lana turned around to face her husband. And for the umpteenth time that day the thought of Lex Luthor as her husband gave her pause. Bullied into a marriage she could neither control nor escape; Lana wasn't sure what she resented more—feeling torn between the two men she'd ever really loved, or that once again she'd allowed herself to be trapped by her impetus toward dependency.

"Lex," she greeted casually as if his sudden greeting in the mansion's dark hallway hadn't surprised her. As though she honestly believed he hadn't been creeping in the shadows awaiting her return, even though that was what it so often felt like Lex did best, crept in the shadows.

"You're out late," he observed, although behind his voice laid a thinly veiled mask of suspicion that didn't go unnoticed.

"Hardly. It isn't even 9:30," she teased convincingly.

"Where have you been?"

"I wanted to drop in on Chloe. I haven't seen her since we got back and she promised to help me send out thank you cards."

"Well that was generous of her," he stood, hands in his pockets directly across from Lana. His posture was oddly straight, and almost defensive she couldn't help but notice.

"How _is_ Chloe?" he asked, a strangely bemused look on his face. It was so hard sometimes to read his expressions; though these days Lana usually expected that any graciousness on his part hid a safely concealed motive.

"I wouldn't know," she answered as he tipped his head and quirked his brow at her confession. "She wasn't home. She was called away on assignment for the Daily Planet," Lana told him evenly, and he appeared satisfied with her answer. It was always best not to lie to Lex, she'd learned. Besides, Lana would have expected one of his minions to report Chloe's absence the minute she'd left.

"It was still early when I realized she wasn't at home, so I stopped in on Mrs. Kent to say 'hello'," her candor appeared to surprise him to an extent. Though she couldn't be sure if that meant he would be appeased and let the issue drop or continue in his interrogation.

"Oh, I thought perhaps you'd decided to stop in on the Kents to check on Lois," he baited her. "From what I gather she and Clark have taken up quite the romance in our absence. And I heard she'd been released from the hospital this morning."

_Good news travels fast, _Lana thought tersely. More troubling however was the fact that he wasn't going to simply let the issue drop.

"She was," Lana acknowledged, "And she's doing much better. Mrs. Kent is taking good care of her I'm sure," she smiled noncommittally.

Pulling his hands from his pant pockets, Lex dropped them at Lana's shoulders and brushed them along her upper arms, "And Clark too if I know him."

His touch elicited a shiver throughout her entire body, though she was fairly certain it wasn't the result of passion—even if a part of her still loved him.

"And Clark too," she repeated in her most agreeable tone as she stilled the jealousy she felt brimming again. Her sense of betrayal would be something she'd have to guard very carefully around Lex she knew; at least until she could execute the plan that would hopefully separate Lois from Clark indefinitely. She hadn't wanted to hurt Lex, but she wasn't sure there was a way around it anymore. And there was no telling what Lex was capable of once he learned of her intention to be with Clark. It would be dangerous no doubt. But once Clark realized that they were destined to be with one another, she would tell him that she knew he was a meteor-infected hero. She'd show him that there was no reason to hide from her anymore; and together she was sure they'd find a way to deal with Lionel and the threats he'd used to manipulate her.

Yes, she needed to be careful until she could be restored to her place at Clark's side. Lana knew he'd protect her from Lex and from Lionel, and she let that thought comfort her as she let herself be pulled into the circle of her husband's chest.

_Her husband…_

Lana closed her eyes at the thought as another shiver ran down her spine.

…Though Lex probably mistook it as a sign of contentment.

* * *

It had been awhile since Lois had awoken to the noise of a crowing rooster. Honestly it hadn't been a sound she'd ever thought she'd miss. She twisted around unsuccessfully trying to muffle the noise by burying her head under Clark's pillow. It didn't take long for her to realize the futility of her effort.

Lois rolled over onto her back and drew in a heavy sigh as she realized she was sorely out of practice for farm life. It had been nearly two years since Jonathon and Martha Kent had taken her in and made her part of their family. She recalled how stressful the transition had seemed at first, though she'd quickly adjusted to the loving environment that the Kent home provided. Until two years ago she'd never had a support system; or known that parents could be so tirelessly dependable. In the beginning, living with the Kents had proved a challenge that Lois wasn't prepared to face; though not because they made her feel uncomfortable in any way. But because their love and acceptance had shaken every belief she'd ever had about the bonds of family. Life with the General had never been easy; and sure, spending her youth on an army base had been great regimented fun, not to mention the perfect stage for gaining her independence and learning her own limits. But being a part of the Kent family had tested her at her deepest foundations, and strangely nothing had ever felt so good.

Or been more important…

Lois reflected back about how as the weeks and months had moved on, she'd become completely entrenched in life on the Kent farm. She'd even learned to adapt fairly well, for an army brat. And though she'd never admit it to Clark—even the early morning rooster had become part of a comforting routine. Every morning Lois had come to expect nature's alarm clock. And even though she'd quickly hated the annoying creature, it had become a not so subtle daily reminder of the new course her life had taken in Smallville, Kansas.

At any rate, the Kent's evil fowl was the last thing she'd expected to miss about being on the farm—but then, Lois was finding that her life was full of surprises lately. Moving carefully, she nudged her way out of bed and shuffled across the bedroom. She could only imagine the tangled mess her hair was as she moved carefully into the bathroom to brush her teeth—not that the sling she was trapped in made _that_ an easy task. She couldn't wait to be rid of the damn thing; but all things considered she _was_ grateful to be out of the hospital.

Donning a pair of shorts beneath one of Clark's old jerseys, which on her small frame hung at knee length, Lois didn't feel particularly sexy as she gingerly padded down the stairs. Her bunny slippers didn't do much to complete the ensemble, but then Clark had seen her in far sillier outfits when they'd lived together. She doubted that after parading around him in sheep covered flannel pajamas, this outfit could be any more embarrassing. After all, it would talk a lot more than bunny slippers top the time he'd caught her naked in the shower and almost gotten himself brained in her apartment by a shower brush.

Snickering at the memory now Lois knew that if their high jinks thus far had been any indication…their love life would be anything but dull. Or even ordinary, given their circumstances.

When she touched down off the last step and rounded the staircase, the sight that greeted her made her smile softly. Clark was asleep in his makeshift bed on the couch; shirtless and sprawled face down, the girth of his impressive body seemingly much too restricted by the tiny sofa.

Suddenly she felt a twinge of guilt for marooning him on the offensive piece of furniture. But she also couldn't help but smile because the scene _was_ so reminiscent of the very first morning she'd ever kicked him out of his bed. And even though she knew-by Clark's own admission-that he minded the couch a lot less now than he ever did, she was never more aware of the discomfort he must have silently endured for her over the years.

Her realization of it now made her want to rouse him awake and kiss him senseless, but it was an urge she had to squelch quickly when she heard the familiar early morning shuffle of Martha Kent rounding the corner behind her.

"Good morning," Clark's mother whispered all too happily considering the early hour. It was one of the things that always baffled Lois about her…how anyone could be so happy so early in the morning was a mystery. Lois suspected that perhaps her eternal optimism was the result of some deep contentment with her life.

"Morning Mrs. Kent," Lois whispered back with a soft gaze. She loved this house. She loved how it made her feel—all the feelings of warmth and security it awakened inside her.

"How about I make us some breakfast?" Mrs. Kent smiled.

"Sounds great," Lois answered quietly, the promise of another one of Martha Kent's culinary miracles tempting her taste buds.

"I'll get started in the kitchen. You want to wake Clark for me?" the older woman nodded in the direction of the couch.

"Do we have to?" Lois's voice conveyed her displeasure at the thought as her eyes settled on him again softly, "He looks so peaceful."

Martha smiled at the younger woman whose concern for her son was so clearly evident. It still amazed her how stubbornly Lois and Clark had fought the connection she and Jonathon had sensed they'd always shared. There had been so many times over the years when she'd worried that their son would miss the obvious choice in favor of the one that always eluded him. But then that was when her dear Jonathon would remind her, _"Martha when the time is right, they'll both know it. You know you can't rush fate." _

_You were right,_ she thought with a smile-_as always, my love you were right._


	7. The Best Laid Plans

[Chapter Seven – The Best Laid Plans]

* * *

**The Luthor Mansion**

"Something's different…out of balance."

"Out of balance?" The mocking pitch in Lionel Luthor's tone was subtle, though to the trained ear of his son it was also easily discernable.

As he sat hunched over in deep concentration, Lex carefully considered the gravity of his thoughts—his verbal delivery added an ominous quality to their meaning, "She's keeping something from me. I can feel it."

Assuming that Lex meant Lana Lang, Lionel was careful to disguise his concern; he'd gone to great lengths to conceal his coercion of the blushing bride, and the part he'd played in ensuring their union. That Lex now sensed something was amiss slightly unnerved him. It was crucial that the extent of his involvement with Lana Lang remain a secret. Lionel knew that revealing his true motives would endanger his hidden allegiance to Clark Kent; a move which would invariably expose the truth about the Travelers powers—an unacceptable risk.

"Lex…what is it you think she knows? Dr. Langston is dead. You saw to that…even if you nearly destroyed the entire empire I built in doing so."

Lionel's criticism caught Lex's attention as he fixed an angry glare at his father. Lionel was pleased to see that his words were having their intended effect in distracting Lex, "Honestly Son, you disappoint me. I like to think that I taught you how to cover your tracks better." Lionel carefully worded his beratement as it was essential their exchange; he was aware that any deviation from his typical behavior might attract Lex's suspicion.

Lex shook his head in annoyance and his voice rose in anger, "You're not listening! Lana's _planning_ something!" It was only after his outburst that Lex realized the importance of maintaining his composure, and so the next time he spoke it was with more restraint, "She's made more powerful allies than even I gave her credit for."

"And you've come by this information how?" the older Luthor asked thoughtfully before arriving at the obvious conclusion; clearly his son had managed to maintain some level of surveillance on Lana. The possibility unnerved Lionel deeply, especially after learning that he might have made a similar mistake in underestimating the young woman. If she had indeed forged new alliances she might prove an unexpected force with which to be reckoned. But most importantly, if Lex was keeping a watchful eye on her activities, it was conceivable that his surveillance might uncover more than just Lana's treachery. Lionel's own dealings with her, or worse the truth about Clark Kent's secret were in danger of being discovered…if they hadn't been already.

Doing his best to appear indifferent, Lionel assumed the seat across the table from his son as he continued his dance to evade suspicion, "Certainly wouldn't be the first time you underestimated a woman you cared for Lex. You seem to have developed quite a disturbing pattern for marrying outside of your class for deception. All this time you've spent convincing yourself that Lana could overlook the man you've become. It must be terribly disappointing to find out that she's immune to your influence."

Lex tried to stifle his fury as Lionel made a show of the perverse joy he derived from reveling in his son's misfortune. As always it provoked in him a desire to regain the upper hand in their on-going game to outsmart one another. In that instant a familiar kind of bitterness took hold of him, and when Lex responded to his father's disapproval it was with renewed resolve, "And who better than you Father to educate me on the importance of dishonesty in a dysfunctional marriage. But then that's beside the point. Because I never said that I underestimated Lana's ability to orchestrate such an elaborate scheme…just her efficiency at it."

Despite his son's calculated demeanor, Lex's eyes burned with the rage of Lana's betrayal. Lionel remained conscientious of the importance of safely navigating their discussion.

"Always the masterful puppeteer, Lex," he faintly disguised the pride underpinning his acknowledgement, "Lana's just another pawn on the giant chess board that you've become so adept at manipulating isn't she?"

Lionel hoped that he didn't sound too prideful in his observations; the level of Lex's genius for manipulation rivaled his own. The Luthor intellect was without question an awesome quality worthy of admiration; and under different circumstances he might have been more inclined to collaborate in the sport of his son's deception. But Lionel's inclinations were tempered by his acknowledgement that the course of Clark Kent's destiny was much too important to be trifled with.

"On the contrary Father, Lana's proven herself every bit as worthy of the Luthor name as either of us. And if I were you…I'd think better of assumptions that reduce her importance to me," the threat in his voice was definite though not of particular concern to Lionel. In fact, part of him even thrilled at the mental challenge; the Luthor men were nothing if not experts at psychological warfare.

Of course, if there was one thing that Lionel could count on it was his son's refusal to lose Lana Lang.

"It is encouraging to see that your commitment to your wife has survived its pitfalls thus far. But what do you intend to do about Lana's extracurricular activities of late? Or for that matter, the truth about the 'miscarriage' which you've gone to such great lengths to 'protect' her from," he prodded carefully.

"I wouldn't worry about that I were you Father. I'm sure you've got enough business of your own to attend to. Suffice it to say that the stain on our Luthor family name won't be made any darker under my watch," Lex's cryptic response was more than a little disconcerting. Lionel understood better than anyone the danger that Lex posed not only to Clark, but also to himself. Lex's mental state was constantly in flux, and his subversive tactics were often times hazardous to even his own cause.

"Indeed my paternal pride is restored," Lionel muttered nonchalantly. But even as he recited the words, his mind was quickly working to assess the damage his son was bound to leave in his wake. Whatever the fallout was it would no doubt prove calamitous…and if Lex's plans were anywhere near as grandiose as Lionel suspected they might be, then Clark's secret would no doubt once again be in jeopardy.

* * *

As Lois rounded the banister she was surprised to find Clark still fast asleep in his makeshift sofa bed. Truth be told, when Mrs. Kent had sent her to wake him up Lois half expected to find him already gone and mid-way through his morning chores now that she was in the know about his super speed.

To Lois' surprise however that was not the case as she padded carefully across the wooden floor and toward his sleeping form. Where was the logic, she wondered, in trying not to wake someone on your way to go wake them up?

_Hmm…she could ponder that brain-teaser 'til the cows came home!_

As Lois maneuvered around the corner of the couch and settled adoring eyes on his perfect form, she made no attempt to contain her soft smile when she saw him lying shirtless, his torso entangled around a rumpled blanket.

_Yep! This little pact of theirs __would__ be the death of her._

When she reached him, Lois very carefully wedged herself into the small space left beside him. She softly flitted her fingertips through his hair and over his forehead; completely unconscious of what she was doing, she slowly trailed over the line of his nose and across his cheek. Her exploration finally ended as she moved the pads of her fingers to wander over his mouth; and when his lips tightened into a lazy smile she felt rather than heard the reverberation of the deep contented moan he made in response.

His eyes still closed against the garish morning sunlight, Clark shifted carefully to make more room beside him for her to nuzzle into. The tenderness of the gesture, coupled with the tantalizing warmth his body overrode her resolve to keep her distance. Gently he guided her as she lay down with him and very softly pressed her lips against his.

"Good morning," he sighed happily into her mouth.

She gently pulled away from his lips and nuzzled into his heat, "A girl could definitely get used to this."

Clark moaned his agreement whilst his super sense of smell detected the delicious aroma wafting from the kitchen, "Is that sausage and…pancakes I smell?"

His arms tightened around her body as she happily answered, "You're Mom's cooked a feast. You know I've been here a day and already it's strange how familiar this all feels," Lois commented so quietly that only a man with super hearing could pick it up.

"Funny, I don't remember ever waking up with you in my bed before…_really_, one of us should have thought of this sooner," he breathed against her neck.

"That's not what I meant Smallville," she smiled in spite of the fact that she'd meant to sound firm.

"I know," he countered quietly; his tone conveying the level of his understanding and sincerity.

"Your mom is getting dressed, but she'll be out here any minute. We really need to get up," Lois said clearly not meaning it.

"You first," he challenged.

Fighting the impulse that willed her body to remain exactly where it was, Lois sighed as she nudged her good arm against Clark's chest and inched away from his perfectly chiseled body.

_This morning's shower was going to be another cold one… _

"Come on, rise and shine Smallville!" she tried with more alertness, "It's time to get up. There's 'lots to do…unless the cows have learned how to milk themselves since I've been gone."

Groaning his displeasure, Clark allowed himself one more indulgence as he ignored Lois's prodding long enough to reach over and give her a more extended morning greeting. This time the pressure of his lips on hers instantly grew into a deeper more passionate kiss. In her breathless effort Lois fought the urge to let her hands roam the expanse of his chest. Her head was spinning with the excitement their kiss' urgency had created within her, and she didn't trust her ability to be able to restrain herself.

Lois forced every bit of her strength into prying her lips from Clark's, "Is this what you call behaving yourself?" Despite her best effort to sound disapproving, he chuckled deeply at the sound of her strained voice.

"Sure, because it's _my_ fault that you jumped me the first chance you got this morning," he teased though his smile conveyed just how little he minded that fact.

Her mouth agape, Lois was caught momentarily speechless by his playful candor. Recognizing that her stupefied silence was sure to be short lived, Clark capitalized on his rare opportunity, "When are you going to finally admit it Lane? You know you can't keep your hands off me."

Her brow quirked in response, Lois responded in kind, "I see that inflated ego of yours must be another one of your super powers. Look you can play this off any way you want Smallville, but we both know that if anyone in this relationship has a problem keeping their hands to themselves it's you!"

"Oh really?" he grinned.

"Really."

"Well," he considered relenting, "I don't remember hearing any complaints."

"And you never will," she asserted, "Besides for the last two years I've been abiding by a strict 'look but don't touch policy'—I've got a lot of missed time to make up for Smallville. You just wait until I get out of this sling."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" he echoed an old but familiar phrase that made her smile at the memory of him standing across from her on his high school football field.

"Maybe a little bit of both…the General _did_ always teach me to keep my options open," she warned.

"Yeah? Well it figures you'd keep me on my toes," he smiled tenderly over at her, "I always knew you'd be a handful Lane."

Scoffing good-naturedly she smiled cunningly, "Oh Kent, you have no idea."


	8. Grounded

[Chapter Eight - Grounded]

* * *

Breakfast ended and the morning passed into relative quiet as life on the farm resumed its normal course. After wolfing down his food, Clark hurried out to the barn to tend to his daily chores; his eagerness, Martha suspected was likely aimed at freeing up the afternoon to be with Lois. For her part Martha had helped Lois get dressed before attending to her usual duties. And as for Lois…well per Clark's explicit orders _her_ only job was to sit back, relax and enjoy the view of the Kent family TV screen. Her immobility was certainly annoying; but after awhile even Lois had to admit that she was reveling a little bit in Clark's concern. So here she sat; alone in the family room as her watchful guardian, Shelby, kept a stiff eye on her.

Lois adored Shelby, though how much was a safely guarded secret, especially given that the little turncoat was naturally a total sucker for Clark. Lois quirked a lopsided grin at her constant companion and marveled at the man's talent and unrivaled charm, which apparently even managed to transcend species. _Honestly, was there any woman he didn't have complete sway over?_ _Apparently not_, she concluded considering Shelby's level of attentiveness, which was no doubt the result of some secret instruction Clark had given her to sound a supersonic alarm the instant she got an idea to do something for herself.

Being grounded, that's what this amounted to. Suddenly she remembered being ten-years old and getting court marshaled for commandeering the General's tank.

Clark's concern though was sweet Lois reminded herself; she knew he meant well. And it was for that reason that she allowed him to hover over her like an over-attentive boyfriend. After all, he wasn't trying to control her every move. He genuinely just worried about her…because he loved her.

And for that reason she indulged him. Well that and she secretly loved that he adored her enough to make the effort, not that she'd never let him know that.

"Lois?" She heard Martha call and her attention was immediately diverted toward the sound of her voice.

"In here Mrs. Kent!" she called from the couch before adding more quietly to her guardian, "I probably couldn't move if I tried could I Shelbs?"

For his part Shelby tweaked her head to one side as she appraised Lois with an adoring look. Mrs. Kent appeared from the kitchen beside them, "Honey I've got to go into town to pick up a few things. Do you need anything before I go?"

"No thanks Mrs. K."

"Okay then, I'm just going to take Clark out some lemonade and then I'll be off."

"Oh why don't you let me do that?"

"Are you sure?" She hesitated slightly.

"Definitely," she insisted, "Please, it'll give me something to do. Just sitting around here is making me crazy."

"Okay," Martha smiled knowingly, "I left the glass on the kitchen counter. I'll be back in about an hour or so. And Lois! Don't overexert yourself while I'm gone, you know what your doctor said."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah don't worry about me, I'll be fine I promise," Lois answered as she watched her turn to leave. Anxious to start moving, Lois twisted her body to stand when she heard the door shut behind Martha. But just as she set her feet on the ground she felt a twinge travel along her arm, across her chest and through her sternum. She moaned at the fleeting discomfort. Sensing her strife Shelby responded in kind with a bark, probably trying to alert her master that her charge was AWOL.

"Benedict Arnold," Lois muttered as she caught her breath, "Or maybe you've forgotten who saved you in the first place?" she pointed out as Shelby miraculously quieted and buried her head in her paws, as if suddenly remembering the night Lois rescued her from the road.

"That's more like it," Lois praised as she got to her feet and patted her companion affectionately on the head. With Shelby in tow, Lois stepped into the kitchen and grabbed the ice cold glass of lemonade off the counter, before heading outside with it to meet Clark.

When she found him a few minutes later he was in the barn using his heat vision to solder two pieces of metal together.

"Hey, take it easy there big guy or you'll burn yourself out before we get to have any fun," she announced herself flirtatiously, her comment immediately drew his attention away from what he was doing.

"Lois? What are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting," he chided gently as he watched her approach.

"I come bearing lemony refreshment compliments of Ma Kent," she lifted the glass as she watched Clark rush over to help relieve her of it.

"Seriously Smallville I'm fine, really. I'm not going to break you know?"

"I know," he admitted quietly as he leaned in to kiss her softly, "I can't help it though. It's only been a week since you gave me the scare of my life."

"I'm sorry," she apologized for the umpteenth time. She understood how deeply he cared; perhaps better than anyone she knew how hard on himself he'd been after she'd gotten hurt.

"You know what," Clark started as he set the lemonade down and pulled her into him, "How about a compromise? I promise not to drive you crazy by worrying too much if you promise to stop apologizing for getting hurt. Deal?"

His resolute tone made her smile as she agreed to his proposition, "Deal. Even though I know you're still going to worry about me and every little thing I do."

"You're right, I probably will," he conceded with a sigh.

"That's okay though. I kind of like that you worry about me. I guess I just forget sometimes what it feels like. It's been a long time since the General lost any sleep worrying about me like you do," her voice held a sadness that made him want to pull her closer. Sometimes Clark couldn't help wanting to punch Lois's father square in the jaw for making her feel like such a lost and unloved little girl. Maybe one day he'd get the chance to set the General straight about how special Lois was, and how much he was missing out on. But today he'd have to settle for cheering Lois up and making her forget about her wayward father.

"Hey I've got an idea," he started with a smile hoping it would lift her spirits, "Feel up to taking a walk?"

Lois's eyes twinkled with curiosity, "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere in particular…I thought we could take a picnic lunch somewhere just the two of us."

"Sounds great, but…don't you have chores to finish?"

"They can wait," he told her, "Besides I can't remember the last time I took an afternoon off. What do you say? You want to play hooky with me?"

Lois's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "You…play hooky?"

"Sure," he replied defensively, "Why not?"

"Nothing," she answered, "I just never pegged you for a delinquent Smallville. So either I'm going to find you stumbling naked in your cornfield again later or else my bad habits are finally starting to rub off on you."

"I don't know Lois, I wouldn't _exactly _call spending time with you a bad thing," he qualified.

"Of course you wouldn't!" she played off being offended by the implication. "Besides, I'm not exactly complaining about finding you in your birthday suit either. You should know that I'm always game for a repeat performance when you are Smallville," she challenged with a mischievous gleam in her eye as Clark's cheeks turned scarlet with embarrassment.

"You know that thing that you do when you get really shy because someone's pointed out how incredibly sexy you are…it's one of the reasons I fell in love with you," she added coyly as she pressed her body closer into his.

"Lois…," he tried to mask his embarrassment as he nudged her affectionately.

"What? Don't think for a second that I didn't notice what a fine male specimen you were even then!"

"_Then_? You mean back when you hated my guts?" he asked skeptically as he turned the tables on her.

"Hey I may have been distracted by my search for Chloe's supposed killer when we first met but I wasn't blind. And I never hated your guts Smallville," she insisted petulantly.

"Really? You sure could have fooled me," he answered with a twinge of disbelief as she stared at him.

"As if you were any better!" she reminded him. "Admit it…you couldn't wait to get rid of me when you called in that personal favor with Lex that got me into Met U."

"That's not what that was about," he protested unconvincingly. But when she fixed him with her trademark glare Clark felt what little resolve he had start to crumble, "Well at least not completely anyway."

"Uh huh," she flashed a satisfied grin.

"Okay so maybe we didn't always get along," he allowed, "But that didn't mean that I wasn't your friend Lois."

"I know," she answered with a contended sigh; "I like to think it's one of the things that's so special about you and me. Because even when it looked like all we did was get on each other's nerves…underneath it all you were always the best friend I ever had. Except of course for Chloe, but she's family so she doesn't count."

"Since when is that a rule?" he asked grinning.

"Since I said it was! You know Smallville, you really should be writing down these little bits of wisdom. They're chock full of insight you could profit from," she offered with an official tone and a smile.

Clark smiled warmly as he absently stoked her cheek, "So are you going to take a picnic with me or what?"

Lois cocked her head and considered him seriously for a moment as if debating her answer, "Well I suppose that depends Smallville," his eyes watched hers twinkling as she asked, "Will there be chocolate?"

* * *

"Mr. Luthor?" Lex's assistant prompted as he stood at attention beside his desk.

"Where are we?" Lex asked without giving anything away, his emotion sternly in check.

"Just as you suspected Sir, Mrs. Luthor has adhered to her schedule without any sign of distraction. By all appearances she's adequately occupied by her day's agenda."

"And she suspects nothing?" Lex asked.

"No Sir."

"Good. Keep a close eye on her. The second anything changes I want to be informed immediately," he ordered.

"Absolutely Sir," the man responded dutifully before turning on his heel and leaving the billionaire alone. After a moment of intense thought Luthor picked up the phone at his desk and dialed a very familiar phone number. It rang once before a voice greeted him on the other end.

"Status report?" he posed without any preamble.

"We'll be airborne within the hour Mr. Luthor," came the diligent response.

Nodding his satisfaction Lex remained focused, "And my wife?"

A little smile was detectable in the voice across the other end, "As far as Mrs. Luthor is concerned we're right on schedule."

"Good, I'll handle her from here on out," Lex's calculated response echoed as he sharply hung up the line. It was finally all coming together. It would only be a couple more hours now…

* * *

_**Okay...so I just wanted to give a quick "THANKS" to all of you who have continued to follow this story and have written me to let me know how much you're still enjoying it. It's so encouraging to read your feedback and comments. But most of all, it does my soul good to know that despite my lengthy absence from posting new chapters, so many of you haven't forgotten about it! You all inspire me to go on! So thank you for that...**_

_**Now what comes next? Stay tuned for new chapters which will begin progressing the story rather quickly...Lois and Clark FINALLY finish the conversation that Lana so rudely interrupted! Oh, and who HAVE Lana and Lex been talking to? Find out in the next chapters :o)**_


	9. Exposed

[Chapter Nine – Exposed]

* * *

Lois smirked across the kitchen counter at Clark as she watched him prepare their picnic lunch. One look from her farm boy and she'd been a goner; not that she'd needed much convincing for him to entice her to come along on their impromptu date. Chocolate or no, time alone with Clark was its own reward. Her eyes followed his every movement as he put the finishing touches on their lunch, collected a thermos full of hot cocoa, grabbed a blanket and her sweater, and then ushered them both out of the house and into his truck.

Seated beside him as Clark drove them across the farm, Lois' curiosity prompted a question, "Don't take this the wrong way Clark, but wouldn't it have been faster to just scoop me up and whisk us away to…wherever?"

Green eyes met hazel as Clark answered without missing a beat, "Lois, I use my powers to find shortcuts all time. But this is our first date and I don't have any intention of rushing through it. I want to do it right."

The intensity of his stare made her blush, but it was the timbre of his voice that conveyed a level of sincerity so deep that it made her heart pound harder. Lois' was searching for a response when the truck suddenly stopped at the base of a sprawling flower meadow.

"Wow," Lois breathed wondrously, "We aren't still on the farm are we?"

"Actually we are," Clark smiled, clearly pleased by her reaction. Opening the cab he climbed out and collected their supplies. Lois watched him in her rear view mirror as he rounded the bed of the truck and approached the passenger side. He opened her door and helped her climb out; being sure to grab her sweater off the seat…despite the glare she fixed on him in protest.

"Lois, I just brought you home from the hospital. Humor me?" his pleaded subtly.

"Clark, if it were any warmer out here you could fry an egg on the hood." She was exaggerating she knew, but just because they were dating didn't mean she would suddenly let him have the last word. THAT and she could hardly forget how he'd just promised to stop worrying about her every move.

Her response was exactly what he'd expected, and that made him smile. Satisfied that she'd made her point, Lois turned and headed in the opposite direction, unaware of how Clark shook his head as he stuffed her sweater into their basket anyway. Within a few long strides they'd settled upon a spot; Clark fanned out their blanket and set up for their picnic.

It wasn't until much later, and long after they'd finished eating, when the wind picked up and the air turned cold enough to start bothering Lois. Sensing her discomfort, but also knowing that her stubbornness meant she'd never admit to wanting her sweater, Clark pulled her close. Lois settled herself against him, wedging her body between his legs as he wrapped around her and cradled her in the circle of his arms.

Nuzzling her nose against the base of his neck, Lois sighed happily into his skin when she felt his steady heartbeat pulsing beneath her. She relaxed fully under his touch and breathed in his woodsy sent; her breathe tickled the skin at the nape of his neck and he instinctively drew her closer. Each new inhalation intoxicated her senses, and threatened her resolve to keep from nipping at the skin she felt there. _It was too much _she decided, and finally Lois felt herself relenting to her desire to press her lips to the skin within her reach. Once, then twice she kissed him; the third time Clark felt her mouth on his neck he moaned with pleasure as his breathing became shallower and his heartbeat started to race. He wasn't conscious of the moan that escaped him, though Lois responded to his satisfied utterance in kind. The contended sound she made was Clark's undoing; he dropped his head and eagerly caught her lips with his own.

Suckling on her lower lip with unabashed fervor, their kiss grew with raging intensity. The passion between them was explosive and the excitement their bodies felt was invigorating. It was all too easy for him to lose himself in Lois, he suddenly realized; and while that knowledge exhilarated him, there was one thought that when it pierced through his euphoria returned him to his senses.

Despite his aching desire to fall back under her spell, Clark pulled away from Lois's kiss abruptly; his breathing was ragged and his pulse erratic but she was weakening his resolve with every movement she made against him and he needed to act quickly before he lost the will to stop himself.

"What's wrong?" Lois' breath hitched unevenly.

"Lois we can't do this…" he sucked in a breath as her fingertips flirted at his waistline.

"What? Why? Since when can't I make out with my boyfriend?" she teased as she playfully nipped at his bottom lip, "Don't be afraid, Smallville, I promise my bark is bigger than my bite."

With that she reclaimed Clark's lips under her own, and he was an all too willing participant as he instantly succumbed and clutched her body tighter.

"No Lois, stop…" Clark stubbornly pulled away forcing Lois to register his objections only after she felt the loss of him, "…It's not safe."

"I don't understand…what's not safe Clark?" Lois asked puzzled, her heart still throbbing in her chest as her mind screamed at her to lose herself again in his heady embrace.

Clark was clearly frustrated, though Lois couldn't understand the reason for his sudden distress, "I don't…I don't know how to _be_ with you Lois."

"Well Smallville I may not be up for the rough stuff yet, but I thought we were doing pretty well," Lois voiced seductively whilst simultaneously settling a safe distance away from the temptation that his proximity presented.

"That's not what I meant," Clark blushed slightly before taking a deep breath and meeting her disappointed stare, "I'm sorry, I know I'm screwing this up! I just don't want you to get hurt again Lois. I could never live with myself if _I_ ever hurt you again."

The gravity of Clark's tone, coupled with his anxiousness conveyed the importance of having this discussion; so rather than dispelling his concern Lois dug in her heels and tackled the matter at hand.

"Does this have anything to do with what you wanted to tell me last night?" Clark's silence seemed like enough of an answer to her question, though he nodded solemnly anyway.

"I can't lose control with you, Lois," his admission was so quiet she almost wondered if she'd heard it at all.

"Okay," she started patiently as she took a second to let his meaning sink in, "Well first of all…if we're talking about what I _think_ we're talking about then I have two things to say to you Kent. One…what makes you think you ever _could_ hurt me? And two," she leaned forward then with an angry gleam in her eyes, "What makes you think you get to make that decision on your own?"

"Lois…" Clark was clearly caught off guard by the sudden change in her demeanor, though his attempt to defend himself only seemed to fuel her anger when she interrupted him to continue arguing her point.

"I thought we made it clear that this relationship…was a _partnership_, Clark. So how did we get from _there_ to you single-handedly deciding that the issue of our intimacy isn't something I get a say in?"

"Lois you don't understand…" he meekly attempted, unsure of where to really start with an explanation.

"No, you're right I don't! But I'm trying really hard to Clark. So please, why don't you explain it to me—or you know what, better yet just answer me one thing," Lois demanded fixing him with a stern look, "Are we in this together, or aren't we?"

At this point Lois was making a conscientious effort to mask the hurt she felt bubbling to the surface. Knowing Clark as she did, Lois knew that showing him how upset she felt would only make him feel worse; and that would just be counterproductive to her cause. It deeply bothered her that he didn't trust himself around her, she instantly understood the importance of resolving his self-doubt…or else knowing Clark it might eat him alive.

"Lois…"

"No," she was firm in her refusal to let him justify his misplaced concern, "Just answer the question Clark. Are we in this together?"

Watching her intently, he answered with an honesty so raw it instantly warmed her inside and out, "Yes."

"Do you love me?"

His brow furrowed with concern, Clark began by answering how she could question his devotion to her, but looking into her eyes he realized that _this_ moment, _right here_, was one of the many things he loved about her…her determination.

Right then Lois Lane was on a mission to make him understand something, and he knew there was no point in arguing with her when she was like this. Clark studied her for a moment, an adoring smile replacing his previous frown; Lois' hand was still suspended in the air between them cutting him off and demanding an answer.

"More than anything," he promised tenderly. Clark watched as Lois' expression quickly softened, and a smile started breaking through her beautiful determined scowl.

"Then I don't understand," she forged onward, attempting her best to remain undeterred, "Why would you think that we couldn't find a way to deal with this?"

"Lois being with me is dangerous. _I'm_ dangerous."

Shaking her head Lois told him, "I'll never believe that Smallville."

"You know that I'd never intentionally hurt you Lois," he qualified by way of explanation, "but I also don't have complete control over my own powers. You saw what happened yesterday in the barn. The truth is _I_ don't even know what I'm capable of. And I _won't_ take that risk with your safety. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you."

"Stop saying that!" she interrupted frustrated, "I trust you Clark," she implored him and he cracked a tiny smile.

"It's just not that simple," he told her sadly.

"Why isn't it?"

"Lois…" he sighed.

"No Clark, I need to say this. And I'm pretty sure that you need to hear it, though it's not exactly a newsflash so listen up because believe it or not sappy isn't exactly my strong suit!"

Clark smiled patiently as Lois continued her endearing rant, "You and I may not be ready yet for the physical part of our relationship. But, the time _will_ come when I'll get out of this ridiculous sling and I'll want to be close to you. So at some point we're going to have to deal with this. And something tells me that when we get there I'm going to sound like a broken record when I have to keep reminding you that _I'm going into this with my eyes open Clark_. I know that being in a relationship with you is going to have its challenges, and there'll be sacrifices we'll both have to make to make it work. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you suck all the fun out of this romance either. Or that we have to take a vow of celibacy! I know what I signed up for, and at some point _you're_ going to have to trust _me_ to know that it _will_ be okay."

Looking properly chastised, Clark listened intently to every word. "And besides," she finished awkwardly, unwilling to really discuss the issue of Clark's previous train wreck with Lana Lang, "I know that you've, you know…before."

Clark dropped his gaze from her penetrating hazel orbs, hoping to avoid really addressing her current line of inquiry. He didn't want to be reminded of his past with Lana Lang any more than she did at this point.

"So there _is_ a way."

"But Lois, that's just it…I didn't have my powers then—the way things are now you could be hurt, or worse."

Exasperated Lois persisted, "And tomorrow I could be hit by a bus on my way to The Inquisitor! The point being that everyday I'm in danger Clark."

"Well I can't argue with _that,_" he returned easily.

"Ha ha, very funny Smallville—you know, don't think for a second that just because you're some hot shot superhero that I won't kick your ass."

Hinting at a smile, Clark shook off their playful banter and redirected her back to the larger issue at hand, "Lois none of this changes anything."

"Of course it does Clark! We might not always know what direction the danger's coming from, but we can't let the fear of it stop us from moving forward…we have too much to lose."

"Except that we don't know how dangerous the threat to you could be."

"Damn it Clark! For someone with super hearing you're not listening to a word I've said!" Lois made no effort to mask her irritation as she forcefully poked him in the chest, fully aware that he couldn't feel it.

"Now pay attention," she pleaded a bit more softly, "You're powers, whatever purpose they're meant to serve, they're a part of who you are. And in case you've forgotten, I love who you are! I wouldn't change anything about you."

"Yeah but Lois…," he started quietly though she wouldn't let him finish.

"No Clark, look you said it yourself… these powers are fairly new to you right? And you may not have learned yet how to completely control them, _but you_ _will_," she finished resolutely.

"There's a way," she promised, "And _we will_ figure it out together. But you _have _to let me in. You have to trust me."

"I will Lois," he started humbly before correcting himself, "I _do_, I swear. I guess I'm just not used to relying on anyone else. I forget sometimes who I'm dealing with," he teased smirking, which earned him a smile from her as well.

"Please understand, I'm not saying that we won't ever find a balance because I know we will. I'm just saying that it's not going to come easily. And my experience with this in the past has been that it's always the people that I care the most about who'll get hurt the worst."

Taking a deep breath she stepped forward to stroke his chest as she soberly responded, "Maybe you're right Clark…maybe it won't come easily. But that's okay—because it'll be worth the fight. Being with you Clark…is worth everything to me."

Allowing herself to fall under the spell of his sparkling green depths, Lois became entranced as her gaze dropped to Clark's lips, "And this time around you've got one thing you didn't have before."

He quirked an inquisitive eyebrow as she tried not to look offended when she had to state the obvious, "ME!"

With a secret grin, Clark realized how lucky he was to have someone as strong as Lois Lane in his corner; a lesser woman would have been hard pressed to penetrate his armor.

"Yeah I guess I do," he beamed; with two hands on either side of her waist he drew her lower body closer until their hips were pressed up against each other.

"You guess, Smallville?" she attempted outrage, "You better believe you're the luckiest farm boy this side of Jupiter!"

"I am," he happily agreed as he leant down to peck at her bottom lip, "And believe me I'm not about to forget it either."

"Damn right you won't forget it," she replied slightly breathless.

* * *

_**That's right folks...I'm BACK! And to borrow the words of our beloved John Schneider, "Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated!" Although considering how long it's been since I posted any new chapters, I'm once again eternally humbled by the continued response of so many of you still following this story. Your comments and email inquiries have not gone unnoticed. And honestly, given the slew of recent, and apparently neverending turmoils in my life, I'd all but given up on ever settling back into my writing frame-of-mind. Thankfully, you all...coupled with the awe inspiring AMAZINGNESS of Clois on SV lately have pulled me back from the brink! In any case, the next several chapters are already written. I'll be simultaneously editing those chapters, posting them here and writing new ones over the current season 10 hiatus with a projected story completion date of Jan 28th P**_

_**Yep...just in time to find out what that GD cliffhanger was all about! Truth be told I've really gotta get this story under my belt. I've got some new fic ideas in development and I'm not allowed to get them up and running until I've put the finishing touches on this baby! So stay tuned...**_


	10. Interlude

[Chapter Ten—Interlude]

* * *

"So are we close to where your parents found you as a boy?" Lois asked as Clark stroked her back soothingly. The peacefulness of their meadow was easy to enjoy and hard to leave, and so they'd spent the last hour lying together and watching the clouds pass overhead. Clark was supremely content drawing lazy circles over her back as Lois lay sprawled across his chest, her ear resting above the rhythmic steady pulse of his heartbeat.

"Not really. Miller's Field is another five miles from here," he answered conversationally.

"Miller's Field?" she muttered quietly before sitting up and leveraging her body weight against his chest, "Wait, does that have any connection to Miller's Bend?"

Clark's brow rose up in surprise as she continued, "Granted it was before my time here but I think I remember something about LuthorCorp trying to develop there. Chloe told me about it one time I think."

"Yeah," Clark was clearly impressed by her apparent knowledge of the situation.

"I remember she told me you had something to with it too. She didn't give me any details of course—but she did mention that you were both involved in trying to save the land. I remember it because she was so worried about it at the time," Lois finished thoughtfully.

Clark absentmindedly stroked the length of Lois's back as he considered his answer, "That was back when I still thought Lex and I were friends. Turns out there was…is…more to those caves than the Luthor's realized. And I didn't understand how important they were to me yet."

"What do you mean how important they were?" Lois twisted as best she could in the circle of his embrace and met his gaze.

Clark sighed as he breathed a kiss across her temple, "It's a long story Lois…"

"I'll bet," she smiled before arching her body away from his and sitting up, "Come on you can tell me on the way!"

Clark chuckled to himself when she quickly sat up, "On the way?" When it was clear that she was too preoccupied to acknowledge his question he added, "Lois, where are you going?"

"To these caves you're talking about. I want to see them," she told him excitedly, "Come on it'll be fun!"

"Lois that's not a good idea…" Clark tried to reason with her.

"Why not? I told you I wanted to know everything about you and I meant it. Now come on! Let's get moving space boy, daylight's burning!"

"Lois you can't be serious! The caves are dark and damp—I think we should wait until you're better."

"Better?" she was aghast at the implication.

"Clark I'm fine!" she insisted, "Besides what's the worst that could happen, huh? What, I fall and break my other arm?"

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of Lois…" he told her matter-of-factly, all the while sensing that he was once again on the wrong end of a losing battle.

"So what Clark—bones heal. That's what bones do. And since we both know there's no way in hell that I'm going back to that hospital, the worst case scenario is I'm stuck here with you on the farm a little bit longer. Call me crazy, but I can think of worse punishments," she winked.

"Really?" he grinned, "After your reaction to it yesterday I would have thought that would be reason enough to keep you from going. Have a change of heart Lois?" his voice ticked up in amusement.

"What can I say Smallville…you grew on me; and frankly a girl could do a whole lot worse in the male nurse department," she retorted playfully.

"Lois—"

"Zip it and drive Clark!" she ordered before she turned and walked briskly back to the truck.

"Lois!" he called after her to no avail; she kept her back to him as she left him standing in the field behind her.

Even as she yelled back to hurry him along, Lois never turned to face him, "Better hurry up Clark, I'm saving my dessert for afterward. And you know how cranky chocolate deprived Lois can be!"

Staring after her in total confusion, Clark suddenly realized that he had no idea what had just happened.

No one left him speechless quite like Lois Lane.

* * *

Martha returned home after her trip to the market; she pulled her car up the driveway and made quick work of unloading the groceries she'd bought. Setting the bags down on the counter, she scanned the house quickly. She called out for Lois and Clark but got no answer; surprised to find that she was alone in the house, Martha dropped her purse beside the groceries on the counter. When suddenly from somewhere on the other side of the kitchen Shelby came rushing to greet her.

"Hey, boy! Where'd everybody go huh?" Martha asked the family pet as she ruffled the hair on his head.

Shelby barked once as if to answer, and directed Martha's attention to the other side of the counter. Reaching across the surface she found a note the kids had left her assuring they'd be home in time for dinner.

"Well Shelby, I guess that means it's just you and me for awhile," Martha sighed. Starting to settle in, Martha had just begun to unpack her bags when an obtrusive knock directed her to the front door.

"Who on Earth could that be," she mouthed quietly as she moved to answer it; but the instant she approached Shelby began barking incessantly.

"Shelby shush!" Perplexed by the strange behavior of their usually content family pet, Martha tried to quiet him down with one hand as she swung the door open with the other. For that split second while her attention was distracted, Martha remained oblivious to the person on the other side of the door. Turning to welcome their visitor, Martha stifled a gasp when her eyes locked on the person standing on her porch.

* * *

_**Okay, so I know what you're thinking..."What the heck gives? This chapter is so short it might as well be a drabble!" But see here's the thing...when I went to edit chapter 10 it was like waaay too long. And it seemed as though I was wasting a perfect opportunity to throw in another one of those darn cliffhangers I'm apparently so fond of! Honestly though, this seemed like a natural breaking point...hence, my itty bitty interlude ;-) I know you all must hate me...but stick in there 'til tomorrow and you'll get the meaty chapter 11 that follows! I'm evil I know. But you all still love me right? lol. **_


	11. Prophecy

[Chapter Eleven – Prophecy]

* * *

"Just when I think you couldn't possibly surprise me anymore," Lois sighed affectionately. Clark blushed under her flirtatious gaze before grabbing his flashlight and climbing out to help her get out of the truck.

He'd passed the time of the car ride over by summing up the story of the Kawatche caves and how he'd come to be involved with them. He explained how Jor-El had apparently visited the caves once as a young man and how they appeared to house some form of Kryptonian technology. He'd told her the legends of Naman and Sageeth, and how some had come to believe that the prophecy about a man from the stars was his to fulfill.

Lois appeared to hang on his every word, and when they closed in on the caves he was admittedly excited by her reaction.

Now as they stood side by side Clark took Lois by the hand and led her toward the caves entrance. He was a step ahead but almost laughed when he peeked back at her to see how wide her eyes were with anticipation.

"Watch your head," he instructed, "And it's pretty dark in there so stay close okay?"

"Stay close to my hot boyfriend…got it!" She pulled her hand out of his and saluted with a smile, thrilled to find that she could embarrass him so easily. His shyness was just one of the many endearing traits about Clark Kent that she hoped would never change.

He shook his head affectionately before taking her hand again and leading them down into the caves below. Lois quickly realized what Clark had meant about the dark; her grip on his hand tightened just a bit when after a few steps into the cavernous rock he switched on his flashlight.

"You know if it wasn't so cold in here, and so…I don't know, rocky…this would make a great make-out spot," she teased in a cavalier voice.

"Lois…" his strained response made her smile in the dark.

She followed him the rest of the way into the cave without comment, and within a few minutes they'd settled to a stop.

"This is it," Clark indicated their location by shining the light onto one of the cave walls and illuminating an old rock painting of a serpent like figure.

"Wow," she murmured her amazement, "It looks so old."

"It is—about five hundred years give or take," he confirmed before summing up the remainder of the story, "The Kawatche believed that one day their visitor from the stars would send a man who would fall from the sky in a rain of fire. This man, they said, would be very strong, and he would protect the world from evil. To them, Naman was more than just an alien protector. He was Earth's savior."

"A rain of fire," she repeated in awe.

Lois released Clark's hand and stepped closer toward the rock edifice musing, "As in a meteor shower?"

She lifted her hand and touched the painting out of curiosity or reverence, she wasn't sure which.

"No wonder this place is so important to you," she observed quietly, her eyes still fixed on the rock painting beneath her fingertips.

"Yeah but Lois, there's no proof that this prophecy is true. I mean it's a great story, and it does sound really similar to mine, but that doesn't mean that it has any real connection to me." Clark's dismissive tone caught her attention.

Lois turned to him then, and as she inched closer she studied his pensive stare, "Maybe, but you can't just discount the possibility, Clark. Don't misunderstand, I can't imagine how heavy the weight of that responsibility would be—knowing that you're destined to protect millions of people. I mean, super powered or not, Clark…beneath it all you're still just a man," she lifted her arm and placed her hand over his heart. Her eyes were pools of warmth and comfort that he was all too eager to lose himself in as she softly stroked his chest.

"But then…I can't help but wonder, that maybe it doesn't matter if it's really true. Maybe the prophecy itself isn't important, Clark. Maybe it has nothing to do with you…or maybe it does. Maybe you'll never know. The only thing that I think _really matters_ is that you do what you can to be here for those _it is_ in your power help. Because if nothing else, maybe your true purpose in this world is to give people hope. To give them something, or someone, to believe in—someone who shows them every day that _it is_ possible to do good in the world…and to make a difference."

Lois' fingers continued to stroke his chest rhythmically, lulling Clark into a mindless state of calm. The power Lois Lane wielded over him constantly amazed him; for only she could quell his unrest with a simple touch.

"Still, as intense as that all may seem Clark—it's not up to you do it all alone either. I mean, I may not be able to do all the same heavy lifting," her eyes twinkled with a hint of amusement, "but I _do_ want to help you carry the burden. I want you to know that you're not alone anymore. No matter what happens…I'll be here beside you. Because to me it isn't your powers that make you special Clark, they're just things you can do. They don't make up who you are. And they don't make you to man I fell in love with…"

Clark continued to drink her in; her words engrossed him, and her eyes held him spellbound, but it was her strength and intensity that aroused him the most deeply. He suddenly found himself swallowing just to clear the emotion he felt rising in his throat, because he knew she meant every word. And for a second he wondered why he'd ever thought he had to hide the truth from her…and what took him so long to see what had always been right in front of him.

His heart pounded faster beneath her touch, and even in the darkness his passionate burning stare was discernable.

"Lois…" Clark whispered breathlessly as he leant into her, suddenly needing to feel her lips against his. He drew her closer as he felt the warmth her top lip press against his.

"Do you hear that?" she whispered distractedly.

"Hear what?" his voice husky from the intensity of their moment. Lois turned her body away, much to his chagrin.

"That humming sound," she said clearly preoccupied by the noise she was hearing, "Can't you hear it? It's beautiful."

Clark was growing visibly disturbed by his inability to detect anything but silence, "No Lois, I don't hear anything."

"I think it's coming from over here," she deduced as she stepped over to the wall opposite where they were standing. To Clark's amazement Lois immediately pinpointed a spot in the rock surface with which he was familiar; she appeared confident in her approach, and it slightly unnerved him. He continued to watch dumbfounded as she expertly pressed at the center of the ancient Kryptonian glyph and disengaged the lock which safely entombed some his most prized family possessions. Equally shocking was the fact that Lois seemed completely at ease, and totally unfazed by what was happening. Her actions defied explanation when she reached inside the vault and silently collected one of the artifacts hidden within.

Clark wasn't sure what she'd taken until she turned around to face him; it was only then that he saw what she was holding. In her hand lay a bracelet he hadn't seen in years…a bracelet that had been given to him by a man he'd hardly known.

"Lois…how'd you…," his anxiety gripped him as he rushed to where she stood, struggling to make sense of what had just happened.

"I'm not sure," her confusion was plainly written on her face, "Clark what is this? I mean clearly it's a bracelet, not that I'm all that much into jewelry," though her tone conveyed a note of affection for the perplexing object, "But…god it's beautiful."

Clearly stunned and unable to formulate a reasonable explanation, Clark's eyes shifted between hers and the bracelet in her hand—desperately waiting for an intelligent answer to strike him.

"I can't believe you can't hear that sound it's making," she spoke with equal parts awe and bewilderment. "How's that possible Clark? I thought you had super sensitive hearing or something?"

"I do Lois…and I'm trying to pick up on what you're hearing," his frustration was starting to show, "But I can't. Tell me, what does it sound like?"

"It's hard to describe. It's so unusual—I guess the best way I can describe it is to say that it sounds like a high pitched humming. But not grating. Musical. Like a melody, but vibrating in my chest," her voice was suddenly thick with emotion.

"Lois?" he asked slightly concerned when she didn't answer him; she was seemingly entranced by the bracelet.

"Lois, what made you go to that spot? And how did you know how to open the lock?" Clark questioned anxiously. Although the question also occurred to him why the vault would even open under her touch. Lois was not Kryptonian, but she was clearly recognized here; her signature allowed entrance and accepted as though she belonged to the caves same as he did. Clark's mind raced with the possibilities created by that notion, although he thought it best to address one issue at a time so as not to alarm her further.

"I don't know how I knew Clark, I just did," she was clearly at a loss for an answer and it bothered him that he couldn't find the right words to reassure her.

"It's okay Lois, don't worry. We'll figure it out," he promised as he leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead. Lois nodded as she cradled the bracelet in the space between their bodies.

"Whose bracelet is this Clark? What does it mean?"

"It was a gift from the Kawatche," he started slowly. "It's been passed down for generations. I kept it here because it has a connection to this cave and because I think it could be Kryptonian." The explanation Clark gave her was absent any details of the bracelet's purpose. He was anxious to voice his thoughts about Lois' apparent connection to it, but he couldn't bring himself to burden her any more at this moment with more unanswered questions. Except that when their gazes met the trepidation he read in her teary-eyes pained him.

"Clark I don't know why I know this, but I feel like…" she began uncertainly as he wiped softly at the tears that had fallen down her cheek.

"You feel like what Lois?" he prompted gently when she didn't continue.

Her eyes sought his apprehensively, "Clark…I feel like I have to put it on. Will you help me?" Lois looked up at him then; her stare was soft and pleading, as if his refusal would devastate her.

"Always," he answered tenderly before coming forward the last few inches to close their distance.

Instantly the fear that had only seconds ago clouded her stare, cleared. It was as though his acceptance had erased any question of the doubt she may have secretly harbored. She smiled softly up at him. Her warm hazel pools pulling him in deeper.

"Lois…" he breathed.

_It wasn't possible._ _Was it?_ It was almost as though she _knew_. As though she'd only been waiting for his confirmation. As though she understood, as he did, the bracelet's meaning…as though she'd felt it as deeply in her core as he did.

That _this_ was right.

Smiling tenderly, his heart soaring in his chest, Clark couldn't fathom how any of it could be possible. And he didn't question it. He simply reached out and delicately took the bracelet from her hand. With tender care he avoided Lois' injured arm when he pulled her able arm toward him. Her fingers were splayed open when he placed her hand against his chest—her arm bent in the small gap between their bodies as he closed the bracelet around her wrist.

Instantly upon closing around Lois' skin, the bracelet began to emit a brilliant but pleasing blue light which slowly grew in its intensity until it completely engulfed the air between them.

"Clark?" Lois' voice broke in slight distress, though Clark squeezed her hand against his chest reassuringly.

"Don't be afraid," he comforted her as he lifted his right hand and cupped her cheek. Then, finally, he too began to tune into the noise that Lois described. Only to Clark's super-powered senses the sound appeared layered with one rich chord after another; all of them converging into one glorious harmony that resonated through every cell in his body.

_Was this what Lois felt?_

Clark closed his eyes to concentrate his super-hearing more delicately. He heard the harmony, but he also heard what was beneath it…a prominent sound thrumming rhythmically at a constant pace he couldn't exactly pinpoint. The sound grew louder in his ears, pounding until it was all he heard…it sang though him until it was keeping time with the steady beat of his own heart.

Clark opened his eyes and saw Lois intently watching him; a graceful smile pulling at the corners of her lips whilst she lovingly adored him with her gaze. He lifted her head with a nudge under her chin, and felt water pooling in his own eyes when the full weight of her adoration settled over him. He'd never felt so loved, or felt as complete as he did in that moment looking into her eyes.

Beams of light continued to radiate out from where they stood until they enveloped them completely and illuminated the cave walls around them. Within a matter of seconds they were bathed in a glowing bluish-white light throwing rays everywhere. The cave was cold, but despite the damp chill warmth suddenly pulsed through Lois' body. The heat as it swirled overwhelmed her with an intense and all-consuming ecstasy, as her eyes spilled over with the tears that expressed emotions her body was unable to contain. An electrical surge fired through her that was invigorating; and although puzzling and unfamiliar the sensation didn't frighten her. Rather it comforted her in a way that she was wholly unprepared for. She was filled with love, adoration, gratitude, longing, desire, and a million other feelings for which she couldn't assign words. The sensations flooded her all at once and they were all centered on the man to whom she'd already given her heart.

Lois wasn't sure how, but suddenly as Clark reached up and lovingly wiped at her tears she knew that she would always be his. And he would always be hers…forever. It was as if a million unbreakable threads had seamlessly weaved their souls together into one fabric…utterly indistinguishable and eternally inseparable.

In the profound silence that blanketed them, words were inadequate. And while Lois had no real way of knowing if Clark was experiencing what she was, when his hands cupped her face she could read the depth of the emotion written in his adoring gaze, and she was certain in some way that she couldn't possibly fathom that he felt it too.

The connection between them was solid and indestructible and above all else completely humbling. When Clark's arms drew her into him, Lois went willingly. Her lips were upturned as she absentmindedly stroked his chest through his shirt; their eyes slipped closed as they bridged the distance between their bodies. Lois pressed firmly against him and touched her lips to his in a delicious dance that fueled an unquenchable desire. Her mouth was soft and pliable under his assault; minutes, hours, days could have passed and neither would have noticed, or cared.

For by the time they did finally separate they were both oblivious to the fact that the glowing light which had once embraced them was now quickly dissipating into darkness around them. So too the rhythmic and thrumming noisy pace still pounding in Clark's ears faded into a dimmer more calming sound, until it almost disappeared completely. As the pounding gently subsided, understanding dawned and Clark finally realized what he'd been hearing.

The steady beat of her heart had been constant, comforting, and perfect. Its rhythm had pulsed through him as though replenishing his spirit as the sun had always restored his strength…becoming the rhythm of his life.

"Clark?" Lois started but was silenced by the raw emotion she read in his face.

"It was always you," Clark whispered in awesome revelation, "All this time…how did I not see that it was always you?" His intensity was so palpable that it was coming off of him in waves, clutching her at her core and slowly subduing her rapid heart rate.

"I love you," she told him simply as her tears continued to fall unbidden. And suddenly a smile seemingly ten times more brilliant than the light that had just faded erupted on Clark's face.

"You're the one Lois…you're everything," and this time when he pulled her into him their kiss was sweeter than before. For it conveyed an unspoken promise…of a love monumental…and a bond everlasting.

* * *

**_Alrighty then...so Chapter 12 should be up tomorrow, everybody. In it, find out the identity of our mysterious vistor at the Kent Homestead. Oh and if you would be so kind...please tap that pesky feedback button and send me your thoughts? I'm hoping you all enojoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. In a way it's really the fulfillment of all my Clois dreams come true... (*sigh*) _**


	12. By Choice or Destiny?

[Chapter Twelve – By Choice or Destiny?]

* * *

Lois and Clark's drive back to the Kent family farm was spent in relative silence; given the gravity of the day's events, words seemed insufficient. As she looked down at the bracelet she wore around her wrist, Lois considered how the experience had changed her. While she wasn't sure she'd ever understand the details behind what happened, there was no doubt that it had left its indelible impression, for Lois had never felt more at peace.

But she was also keenly aware that their encounter had solidified more than just the bond between her and Clark. She sensed that it had somehow brought them full-circle…past, present and future, all intertwined and culminating in that one private and extremely satisfying moment. Though truth be told, she didn't completely understand _that_ either, and looking over at Clark now she wasn't sure she really needed to.

She had _everything_ she needed.

Although she'd be lying if she pretended as though it wasn't nagging at her just a little.

Sensing her distraction Clark reached across the seat and covered her hand with his. The sensation of his touch made her smile softly and immediately.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her quietly, slightly weary of her reaction.

In the aftermath of their experience Clark appeared to immediately understand the significance of Lois' connection to the bracelet. And Lois' unique attachment to it confirmed what he'd already suspected, that it was always meant to find her. But suddenly it occurred to her that all this time she'd been silently digesting the day's events whilst neglecting to share with Clark what she was thinking.

"Honestly?" she asked as she gripped his hand more firmly through her fingers. He nodded in encouragement for her to answer.

"I'm sitting here wondering what comes next…for us, I mean," she confessed meekly.

His gaze was trained on hers for that instant that she spoke, before being diverted back to the road ahead.

"I'll admit that I've always been a bit of a closet hopeless romantic Clark—but soul mates? If you'd asked me before today if I believed that we're all fated to be with one person, I'd have probably told you no. But after this afternoon…"

"I know Lois…it's a lot to take in—for me too."

"I love you, Smallville. I do. So much that I can't imagine my life anymore without you. And I can trace in my mind all the steps that lead me to that realization, and all the moments between us, big and small, that made me fall for my best friend along the way. But I'd be lying if I told you that something about you didn't always make sense to me. That the very first time I saw you I wasn't instantly drawn to you…"

"You mean when I was standing in front of you naked?" he pointed out with a salacious grin.

"That's not what I meant Smallville!" she bit back her smile as she tried to keep her momentum. "What I mean is…do you think we ever had a choice?

Clark turned to look at her again for a moment, thoughtfully considering her question.

"Do you think we fell for each other because we wanted to or because we had to? Because honestly I'm a little worried that my cosmic approval as your plus one might mean that we'll never know if it was truly our decision," she rambled.

"Does that matter?" he asked a little timid.

"I don't know…I guess it depends. I mean would it matter to you how different our lives might have been if we'd never met? I mean think about it for a second, what if Chloe never went missing? Then I never would have had a reason to come to Smallville. You would be with someone else; maybe you and Lana would still be a couple. Or maybe you would have eventually left Smallville and met someone completely different."

"Or maybe I would have left Smallville and still found _you_," he offered.

"Exactly!" she pointed out, "Was this all part of some predestined plan that the Cowabunga people…"

"Kawatche," he corrected with a laugh and parked the truck in his driveway as Lois rambled on undeterred.

"Yeah, them...they wrote the prophecy about the traveler and the dark-haired woman being soul mates right? Well, what if meeting me was always part of their plan? Would you feel robbed in some way knowing that you never had a choice in your own destiny?"

"But Lois, you're blonde," he pointed out with a poorly contained grin.

"A bottle blonde yeah! You've never seen my actual hair color; it's much darker."

Clark cocked his head and studied her for a second with an odd expression, "Well that explains a lot."

Shaking off his teasing she asserted, "I was making a point, Clark!"

Smiling good-naturedly he tried to put her mind at ease, "Lois, you're asking questions we'll never know the answers to. And you know what, we're not meant to. But if you're asking _me _whether or not I feel shorted or deprived knowing it's _possible_ that I might have had a different life…"

She watched him intently, nodding almost imperceptibly.

"Absolutely not," he told her, "Not ever. You know why?"

Clark didn't wait for her to answer; he took her hand and cupped it in his when he added, "Because Lois, it wouldn't have changed who I am. Jor-El and Lara sent me away from a dying planet. My Mom and Dad found me, a little boy in a space ship with powers they didn't understand. They took me in and they raised me to be a man they could be proud of. And they taught me that people aren't perfect, but they _always_ have a choice. And because of them, _every day_ I choose to be a better man than Jor-El intended. And I have to believe that I can be. Because I have to believe that all the darkness I've faced and evil I've fought counts for something in the end…and that this world can be a better place if enough people want it to be."

"It can be," Lois asserted; looking into his eyes, she was inspired to believe as he did. But more importantly she felt an undeniable urge to fuel his inspiration, if only to remind him that he'd never be alone.

"It _will_ be," she finished resolutely as she flitted her fingertips over his lips.

"Lois, I don't know if I believe that fate has the kind of power over our lives that you're talking about. But I know how I feel…and how you make me feel. I know that being with you means everything to me, and that I'm stronger when we're together."

With a finger under her chin, Clark coaxed her face closer to his as his voice adopted a deeper quality that always gave her butterflies, "Lois, every day I'll choose you. And to me it doesn't matter how we met or why because it's only important that we're together. And if you and I really _were_ always destined to find each other, then that only makes it all the more special in my opinion."

She tipped her head slightly as she considered his meaning. Clark regarded her adoringly as his fingertips fluttered across her jaw line, "I mean think about it Lois…if it's true—then our love sent me across the universe to be with you. I can't imagine any force more powerful than that. Can you?"

"No," she smiled delicately as Clark's fingers dropped away from her neck and traced along the bracelet on her wrist.

"Does that scare you?" he asked with a hint of trepidation.

"No," she answered with all her heart, and her conviction was mirrored in her face, "Does it scare you?"

"Not even a little bit," he told her seriously as his stare soulfully penetrated hers. Lois quirked a soft sideways smile as she considered his remark, "Wait till my mom hears about all this."

Slightly disappointed that he hadn't closed the minimal distance between them to kiss her, she let out a breathy laugh in response, "Yeah, she's going to think we're crazy." Clark shook his head good-naturedly as he opened his driver's side door and moved to meet her on the other side. When he opened the passenger side door he answered cheerfully.

"Are you kidding? She's going to love it!" Clark smiled as he led them toward the house, "Besides, crazy around here is kind of a relative term," he told her as he encircled her waist with one arm and tucked her carefully into his side. As they approached the front door he reached out ahead of them with his other arm to open it.

Lois immediately registered his intention and the thought suddenly occurred to her that once she and Clark were back inside the Kent family home, they'd once again be restricted by their house rules. So thinking quickly, she stopped short of the door and pulled Clark firmly against the line of her body. Lifting up against him, she pinned herself between his body and the house before attacking and devouring him.

"Rule number one, too much unresolved sexual tension makes me cranky, Smallville." Lois gripped him desperately and whispered hotly into his mouth, "I'm going to need something to hold me over."

A hungry groan was his only response as he returned her kiss with equal fervor and pressed his body more fully against hers. It was minutes later when they finally parted; carefree and light-headed Lois Lane entered the kitchen of the Kent farm with a smile on her lips.

"Are there any more of these rules that I should know about?" Clark flirted unabashedly, his attention completely absorbed by her as he guided Lois through the doorway.

Lois' world was perfect in that moment…so naturally she should have known it was all about to come crashing down.

Clark led the way into the kitchen, and she'd no sooner set foot over the threshold than a familiar sense of dread settled inside the pit of her stomach. As she laid eyes on the one person who'd always known how to knock her down a peg, she knew something wasn't right.

_Oh god, _her mind whirled, _she'd known it was too good to be true_.

"Daddy?"

* * *

_**Sorry this took a couple of extra days to get posted everybody...but I just had to go and hurt myself, and ended up side-lined by an unexpected ankle injury :o( Anyhoo, I'm back in action and should have chapter 13 up tomorrow night! Oh, and please don't forget to send me lots and lots of feedback...it's good for my soul :o)**_


	13. Shock and Awe

[Chapter Thirteen – Shock and Awe]

* * *

"Daddy?"

Lois felt her whole body go numb, and not in a good way, as the general set his gaze on her and quirked an awkward smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in reflex; but it was his acute interest with her reaction that unsettled her the most.

"Lo, is that anyway to greet your father?" he sternly reprimanded.

Clark noticed Lois' delayed response as she paused to take in her surroundings; the tension was palpable between Lois and the General as she considered him cautiously. Clark's hand was splayed comfortingly at the small of Lois' back as he watched her and his Mom trade worried glances.

Lois didn't know the reason behind her father's sudden reappearing act, but she knew him well enough to know that he never just dropped in for a visit. If he was taking time away from his beloved brigade of butch automatons, she knew it wasn't to just say 'hi'.

He was up to something; that much was certain. Lois took in her father's stoic expression and poker-straight posture; he wasn't giving anything away, and Lois knew she wouldn't get anywhere with a direct interrogation. She'd need to do a better job of masking her suspicions if she had any hope of getting to the bottom of things.

"Well Daddy, you have to admit, it's not as if Smallville is a stop on your usual tour of duty," she pointed out in a more civil tone.

"Normally you'd be right Lo," he admitted tersely, "But then it's not every day you get a call that your daughter's in a coma either."

"Coma?" she nearly shrieked, "I wasn't in a coma! Who told you I was in a coma?" Clark silently watched their exchange, though he could feel Lois' anxiety as she strained closer into his touch.

"I have friends in high places Lo…when _will you _learn that you can't hide anything from me," he said as he leered disapprovingly at Clark.

Clark wasn't sure, but he could swear that was a challenge he read in Lois' father eyes. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve the General's angry glare, but he sure wasn't about to buckle down under it either. He sensed that Lois needed him to be strong.

"Sir," Clark spoke for the first time, "It's good to see you again." Clark extended his hand in a friendly greeting, but the general didn't reciprocate the gesture; his rudeness was the last straw as far as Lois' restraint would be concerned.

"Well Daddy I don't know where you're getting your Intel, or why it took you a week to check up on me if you were so worried? But _as_ you can see I'm fine. A little banged up maybe…but I'll live to fight another day thanks to Clark and Mrs. Kent," Lois was firm as she addressed him. She wanted to be clear; she wasn't going to let him disrespect the man she loved…or the woman who'd been like a mother to her.

"You could have just called," she told him with a hint of accusation. Her many injuries over the years had never prompted a visit from him before; she wasn't sure why this incident was any different.

Sensing Lois' obvious apprehension, Mrs. Kent interjected kindly hoping to restore peace between them, "General Lane, won't you have a seat? I was just starting dinner. Perhaps you'd like to join us?"

The General turned to Martha then, his tone audibly softened as he addressed her, "That's very kind of you Mrs. Kent. But Lois and I won't be imposing on your hospitality any longer."

Clark felt Lois' body go rigid under his calming touch; suddenly he too was filled with anxiety over the general's meaning.

"What are you talking about?" Lois' asked impatiently, though her voice fell on deaf ears.

"General, I promise you that it's no imposition," Clark inserted magnanimously; despite the fact that every fiber of his being was on edge.

"Yes, we'd like it very much if you'd stay," Martha added cordially.

"Perhaps another time—Lois, get your things!" the older man ordered, but Lois stayed firmly planted beside Clark.

"Daddy," her voice broke as if a cross between worry and warning.

"Double time it Lois! Wheels up in five minutes!" he barked back.

"Sir," Clark stepped forward in protest.

"This is not a discussion!" the General asserted a bit too forcefully.

"But…" Lois implored.

"Now!" he cut her off angrily.

Lois didn't move; she refused to be forced into submissiveness. Instead she stood defiant; Clark's soothing touch gave her strength as she squarely met her father's stare, "No."

"Get your things young lady, that's an order!" he growled.

"No Daddy," she told him with a calm and resolute tone, "I'm done taking orders."

Lois reached blindly for Clark's hand; she almost smiled when she felt him squeeze it reassuringly, though her father's angry scowl made it easier to stifle the urge.

"I'm staying," she declared with sudden confidence.

The General stared her down. He delivered his answer in a more tempered and calculated tone than before, although Lois could see his anger seething beneath the surface, "Lois, I think you've made a nuisance of yourself long enough. Don't you?"

"General Lane, I know it isn't my business, but you should know that having Lois here has made us all very happy. She's become part of our family," Martha spoke up. "And she's welcome to stay as long as she wants."

"Like I said before Mrs. Kent, I'm very appreciative of all you've done. But it's time that we were on our way," the General turned back around to face his daughter.

"Lois? Don't make me repeat myself," he threatened, and suddenly she felt like a little girl again testing her father's patience.

Lois shifted uncomfortably before meeting Clark's stare. She could read the trepidation in his eyes, a feeling she shared but hoped wasn't mirrored in her own gaze. He shook his head almost imperceptibly, a silent pledge that they were in this together. She _was_ home.

_Always_

"I'm staying," she spoke with a finality she'd never before dared with her father. Lois watched as relief immediately washed over Clark, and suddenly the tender look he fixed on her erased the last remaining traces of her fear.

Lois twisted toward her father then, empowered and eager, "Please don't make me choose."

To the General her inference was clear...if he pushed her, he _would_ lose her. Lois' tone pleaded with him to end their stalemate, and somewhere beneath her father's steely gaze she knew she saw pain. The realization that she would choose the Kent's had struck him hard; and for a second Lois thought she saw a hint of the man she remembered from before her mother died.

But then the second was gone.

"You leave me no choice then Lois," the General spoke succinctly. Then with a move she'd seen him wield countless times before he gestured to someone behind them, causing an immediate slew of armed soldiers to descend upon the Kent family kitchen.

"Daddy?" Lois screeched as she and Clark were flanked by uniformed men; one man jostled her as he roughly grabbed a hold of her to pull her out of Clark's embrace.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Get your hands off of her!" Clark yelled as two more soldiers restrained him and tore Lois from his side.

Lois twisted angrily in her capturer's arms, "I may only have one arm soldier, but that's all I need to kick your ass!"

In the din that followed the General's order, Clark registered Lois' shouting over his mother's protestations. He struggled against the men holding him back, all the while consciously restraining the anger he felt building over the situation. If he wasn't careful, Clark would seriously injure the General's men…not to mention exposing his secret to a room full of unfriendly soldiers and the General himself.

"Lois!" Clark yelled. Their eyes met briefly as she was forcibly dragged from the house; Clark continued to yell for her even as he watched her being pulled toward a helicopter waiting outside. The further away she got, the louder he yelled…until finally he felt hoarse from the effort.

"Clark!" he heard her yelling back. But all her efforts couldn't change the fact that her injuries had rendered her defenseless and incapable of fighting against them.

Clark had never felt more helpless. He couldn't stop what was happening. He couldn't wrench himself free. He couldn't stop the woman he loved more anything from being taken from him.

He couldn't step in without exposing his powers.

There was nothing he could do.

"LOIS!"

* * *

_**Alrighty folks, I hope you're all enjoying this story as it progresses. I'd love to hear from you all, so please don't be shy in the feedback department. Please check back in for Chapter 14 which will be up this weekend. Oh, and as a little hint of things to come, I don't mind spoiling the title of the next chapter which I've affectionately called "First Fight, and then Flight". Anyone want to guess what Clark's going to be up to? :oP**_


	14. First Fight, and then Flight!

[Chapter Fourteen – First Fight, and then Flight]

* * *

Clark watched helplessly as Lois was forced into her father's helicopter; he also struggled against the anger surging through his body as the General's men restrained him. But when he heard the chopper's engines roar to life, and saw the propeller begin to spin as Lois continued to be pulled against her will, Clark lost his grip. Blind rage took over and the instinct that he felt to protect Lois filled him with a strength he didn't know he was capable. Without expending any effort, Clark shoved his capturers aside and barreled forward. Their bodies hit the ground hard. But as quickly as he'd escaped, a new legion of men descended on him all at once. They wrestled him to the ground with difficultly, but they caught a break when Clark suddenly buckled over in pain. He shouted in agony as he realized how they'd managed to subdue him; his sudden weakness could only be attributed to one thing.

Kryptonite.

_But how did they know about Kryptonite?_ Clark was pinned mercilessly to the ground; even the effort of lifting his head to find Lois was too much as he was hit by another wave of searing pain. Folding in on himself, Clark knew he was too weak to rescue her. As the effects of the Kryptonite rendered him powerless, the fight in him subsided, and one by one he felt the men who'd wrestled him down disappear.

"Clark!" he heard his mother cry from behind him; he turned his head toward the sound of her voice, though he couldn't see her. He imagined the General's men with their guns trained on her in a corner of the kitchen, and the thought made him furious. He couldn't help his mother. He couldn't help Lois. He couldn't even move to help himself.

When the last of the General's goons had gone, the General himself suddenly appeared over Clark; a familiar glowing green rock pulsing in his hand. Clark wailed in anguish as the Kryptonite got closer and closer to him. The General didn't seem fazed by Clark's reaction, in fact he almost seemed fascinated by it, as if a mad scientist analyzing its effects.

"Please," Clark pleaded, his distress growing in its intensity as he struggled to speak, "Why are you doing this?"

The General hunched over him then as he answered in a deceptively cool tone, "Your kind is unnatural…an abomination. Meteor infected freaks reigning terror on our society. I've spent my life serving this country, and one thing I know for sure is it will never be safe as long as your kind roam free." He spoke with equal parts disdain and disappointment, "Luthor wants to turn you freaks into soldiers! But he has no idea what it takes to fight a war, let alone to win one!"

Gesturing to the men that held Martha hostage, Lane instructed them to lock her up. Clark was forced to watch as his mom was locked in a closet; he listened as the General made a point of telling her that she'd thank him some day for doing what she'd never had the strength to do for herself. Once Mrs. Kent was taken care of, the General stepped slowly back toward Clark.

Clark lay writhing in agony, effectively helpless in the General's estimation; determining that the green glowing rock had done its job, the General dismissed the remaining men from the kitchen. When the last one was gone he circled Clark's body, almost territorially, "I'm supposed to bring you back…add you to his collection. But I'm _no one's_ lap dog, and 33.1 is a spoiled rich kid's pipe dream!"

After a measured pause, Lane bent down and continued unprompted, "I'm only here because he couldn't keep his house in order…and because he's convinced that you're the missing link that ties everything together. Well that's all fine and good…but no meteor freak is going to take advantage of _my_ daughter."

Bending down he carefully set the Kryptonite rock on the ground beside Clark. Then he purposefully marched out of the kitchen and loaded the helicopter, never once hesitating before giving the final signal for take-off.

* * *

"Let's get this bird off the ground!" General Lane yelled over the noise of the chopper's engine. Lois stared back at him tear-streaked and seething with anger.

"Where's Clark?" she demanded; her hair whipping in all directions in the wind. Her voice fell on deaf ears as the General ignored her. The chopper lifted up off the ground and deftly maneuvered away from the Kent farm.

"What did you do him?" she barked both terrified and frustrated.

When her father pretended again not to hear her, Lois gave into her anger moved to grab him. She might have been able to force him to answer her except that she'd apparently misjudged the helicopter's momentum as it was rapidly ascending, a force which sent her lurching forward. Without the use of both her arms Lois was helpless to stop herself from falling. Just as she became aware that she was incapable of stabilizing her momentum, Lois was suddenly pitched over the side of the aircraft. It was surreal; one second she was sitting safely across from her father and the next she was plummeting through the air toward certain death.

The last thing she remembered before dropping through the sky was her father reaching futilely to catch her.

"LOIS!" he'd screamed in panic as he watched his daughter soar out of his reach.

* * *

"CLARK!" Martha pounded furiously on the closet door. "CLARK! Honey, are you okay?" she yelled as she pounded and tried to force the door open.

"Mom," he murmured weakly; quickly realizing that unless she got free, the Kryptonite would kill him. There wasn't any more time. He could already feel it getting worse. But from his position on the floor there was no way to maneuver closer to the closet, not with the infection spreading through his veins. He heard her relentless pounding grow more frantic, and as he crumbled under the pain he was conscious of the reality that she wouldn't reach him in time. The toxic effects of the rock had neutralized his abilities; there was no way to get help.

Clark was resigned to his fate as he collapsed in on himself; he was growing weaker by the second. Soon he'd be unconscious. It was only then that the third member of the Kent family rushed to his rescue; Shelby ran into the room and found her master doubled over in agony. Clark followed her approach with his gaze, and when she stopped to hover over him in distress his eyes pleaded with hers as if in silent communication. She appeared to quickly assess the situation, and seemed to formulate a simple solution as she leant down to take the offending rock in her mouth. Immediately she rushed out of the room, and when she returned seconds later it was without the Kryptonite.

Once the rock was gone, Clark instantly began to feel his pain subside. So when Shelby came back to stand protectively beside him, Clark had already begun lifting his body up on all fours, "Good girl Shelby. Good girl," he praised weakly. Clark could already feel his strength returning; as he pushed himself up off the floor and moved to unlock the closet door.

Martha rushed out and directly began attending to him. Satisfied that he was unhurt she realized something disturbing, "Clark, where's Lois?"

"Lois…" he worried her name on his lips as he tried to focus his hearing and pinpoint her location. He drowned out all the ambient noise around him and fixed all his attention on singling her out. Within seconds he heard it; the most significant sound in his world. The staccato of her heartbeat as it pounded in his ears reassured him that she was alive, but something was wrong. Its erratic rhythm confirmed his worst fears...she was in danger. With his strength nearly restored to full capacity, he quickly picked up on her screams and immediately blurred into action. Before he knew where he was going, and operating solely on his instincts, Clark's eagerness to get to her launched him airborne as he zeroed in on her rapid descent. Zipping through the air at super speed, all the world around him dimmed as he not only zoned in on Lois' position, but also caught her some three hundred feet above the ground. By the time she'd registered her new position, Lois was safely tucked in Clark's protective embrace. A few more seconds later and they were safely in the barn and back on solid ground.

Clark quickly set Lois on her feet and turned her around to face him, as if urgently needing to see for himself that she was alright. But when Lois turned to him she was breathless and trembling, and clearly in shock. Without a word Clark pulled her into him and wrapped his arms tightly around her; he closed his eyes and breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he felt Lois' heart pounding hard and steady against his chest. He gripped her hard against him, reminding himself that she was safe and here with him, and vowing to himself that he'd never let her go. Lois happily burrowed into his warmth, her fear mixing with her relief and causing her to sigh deeply with gratitude.

As her emotions flooded over her, Lois buried her face into Clark's chest. And when Clark did finally speak his voice was music to her ears.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" His voice sounded raw as he gripped her anxiously; as if desperate to hear her reassure him that she was alright.

"I'm fine," she breathed softly against his neck, unwilling just yet to break their embrace.

He released her then, although too soon for her liking, and pulled back to look her in the eye, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, thanks to you," she tried her best to smile, so as not to let him see how rattled she still was.

"Clark? Did you just fly?"

"I, uh…yeah. I guess I did," he answered a bit lamely.

"That was…amazing! Clark, how did you do that?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't know. I knew you were in trouble and I just…reacted," he murmured, finally satisfied that she was unharmed.

"I don't know how I did it. I just did." Lois watched him eagerly as he silently replayed what happened.

And suddenly he realized something extraordinary, "It felt good."

Lois' eyes shined as she proudly smoothed away the hair from his forehead, "Looks like you can finally check flying off the list. Although I think we'll have to come up with a better triggering system," she added casually.

"Lois…," he feigned annoyance as he leant in to kiss her. But his approach was interrupted by the intrusive howl of rotating helicopter blades. General Lane was back, and Clark wasn't about to take any chances when he saw him running toward them in the barn. Reacting instinctively, Clark gently pulled Lois behind him and assumed a protective position between her and her father. The General's urgent approach frightened Lois and she gripped Clark's arm.

Registering his daughter's hesitance, the General's voice was thick with emotion, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered simply; her shortness a sign that she refused to cut him any slack. Meanwhile Clark was alert; he wouldn't make the mistake of trusting this man a second time. Clark eyed the General suspiciously, although he appeared genuinely shaken by Lois' near fatal fall.

"Thank God…" the older man breathed aloud, "But how did you…I mean you shouldn't have been able to…"

"It doesn't matter how," Lois interrupted him. But her defensive tone only confirmed his suspicion that Clark was somehow responsible for her miraculous rescue. Nodding in silent acknowledgement, the General lifted his gaze to meet Clark's squarely. The silence between the men was palpable.

"Thank you," the older man offered humbly. So sincere was the General's declaration of gratitude that it stunned Clark; even though he didn't let it show.

"I didn't do it for you," he pledged.

Lois watched Clark, and Clark watched the General as he nodded in understanding.

"She's safe," the older man directed at Clark before training a softer gaze on his daughter, "That's all I wanted—to make sure you were safe."

"I wish you could have just believed me when I told you," Lois' voice implored him. "I love Clark, Daddy. And he loves me. And we _are _going to be together."

"Always," Clark added for emphasis. Sensing her father's contemplative mood, Lois stepped out from behind Clark.

"You don't know him Daddy. And the truth is you don't know me either. And as much as I hope you'll make the effort you might as well know now that Clark and I are a packaged deal. And I'm _not _coming with you. No matter how many times I have to jump out of that helicopter, I know Clark will always catch me. Just as he knows that I'll always come back to him."

Holding back a grimace, the General hesitated before picking up his cell phone and hitting the speed dial. The line began to ring and he lifted the receiver to his ear.

"What are you doing?" Lois asked, a hint of accusation tainting her tone.

"What I should have done from the beginning," was his clipped response.

Clark and Lois exchanged concerned looks, as Lois' father spoke tersely into the receiver, "Lane here." They studied him carefully as he waited for the person on the other end of the line to finish, "No," he suddenly broke in, "No special abilities to report. Clark Kent appears a worthless effort."

Clark's brow wrinkled in confusion, but when Lois turned to face him he visibly relaxed. He returned his attention to the General as he finished tersely, "Yes I'm sure". Suddenly the line went dead and the General closed his phone.

"Who was that?" Clark asked but became frustrated when he received no reply.

"Who sent you here and how did you know about Kryptonite?" he insisted, although the General continued to be elusive.

"You'd do well to remember not to stick your nose where it doesn't belong, Clark. For now you don't appear to pose a threat. But know that if that changes, I'll be prepared with any means necessary."

"What's 33.1?" Clark demanded undeterred.

"Don't mistake my gratitude for weakness son!" he warned.

Then more forcefully Clark commanded an answer, "Why are you collecting people with meteor powers?"

"They give me orders and I carry them out. I don't need the details," the General voice rose angrily.

"Who's 'they'?" Lois chimed in.

Fixing the General with a striking intensity, Clark set his shoulders squarely. He was angry now, and he demanded answers. In this he wouldn't relent. Refusing to accept silence, Clark crossed his arms across his chest and stood just a little bit straighter when he addressed the General again, "That was Lex on the phone wasn't it? He sent you here didn't he?"

Clark made the accusation, certain it was the truth. This kind of clever deceit was just what he'd come to expect of a Luthor.

"Daddy, tell me you're not Lex Luthor's lapdog," Lois spoke beseechingly.

Holding back a grin the General surprised them both when he answered methodically, "Actually, my Luthor benefactor is considerably better looking than junior or senior. She's also particularly hung up on you for some reason." When he gestured in their direction it confirmed Clark's worst fears.

Suddenly what the General said when he'd loomed over him earlier came flooding back.

_I'm only here because he couldn't keep his house in order. _

The shock was nearly too much for Clark to process, "Lana sent you?"

"I knew it," Lois whispered in vindication, although learning she had been right all along didn't really make her feel any better. "But wait a minute…since when does Lana have it out for Clark? I mean coming after me? That I understand. But why would she want you to haul him off as part of some super secret mission and clue you into the one thing that could really hurt him?"

The General stood silent, waiting for Clark to fill in the missing pieces of the puzzle. A second later Clark finished, "She didn't. Did she? Lex did." His conclusion hadn't required much effort; the look in the Generals eyes was acknowledgement enough that he'd drawn the right conclusion.

"He's closer than he thinks to figuring out the truth about you," the General offered with a tempered tone, although his verbal confession of the fact surprised them both. "I don't know what game he's playing at. And I don't know what the hell my Lois has gotten herself into with you; but it's obvious she cares about you, any fool could see that. But I'll be damned if I'm going to let her get caught in the crossfire. You understand me son?"

Nodding his understanding, Clark recognized that at least where Lois' safety was an issue, he and the General had _something_ in common, "I'd never let that happen," Clark promised.

"Damn right you won't! The Luthors are dangerous and powerful beyond your comprehension! This isn't high school anymore! You'd better know what you're getting yourself and my daughter into. And you'd better hope that I don't have to come back here to remind you of it either."

The determined scowl the General fixed on Clark confirmed the unspoken threat hanging between them. Lois' father wasn't capable of sitting back. He was a man of action. And if he thought he had to he _would_ come back to finish what he'd started.

* * *

_**Okay...I know, I know, I know...WTF right! Where has this chapter that I promised you all (like 8 months ago) been? Well, the truth is...I SUCK! And yeah. That's my only defense. Anyway, if you're anything like me right now you're wondering what the heck the General's game is. Let's find out together shall we? LOL. I'm writing Chapt 15 now, and hope to get it out soon. I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! I swear it! And it should only take me another few chapters to do it too! So to all of you wonderful, WONDERFUL people out there still reading this story, please bear with me just a little while longer :) Much Love! **_


End file.
